Nabiki Impossible! Part 3
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: The Mission is on, and things are not going as planned...
1. Chapter 8

Ranma 1/2

Nabiki? … Impossible!

by

Nicholas Stone

A Magical Mystery Tour…

Chapter Eight

Okura Maeda's Estate, Early Evening;

Vicky's eyes glared up at the clock on the hall wall, one foot taping in a steady rhythm waiting for Maeda's rebellious new employee to appear. Time grew short, Maeda's cocktail dinner guests due to arrive within the hour and Nabiki still had not appeared with her so-called 'staff' to prepare thing before the guests arrived.  
"That girl is playing with fire," she mused glancing outside in hopes of seeing their wayward employee.  
"Patience, Victoria," called Maeda's calm voice from behind. Vicky said nothing, smirking lightly as she continued to stare out the window. "Victoria," he called again and she turned around.  
"Maybe I should have Jean-Pierre start preparations," she said.  
"Vicky, relax please. Nabiki is just playing a game with us. Testing the limits of her bonds"  
"Ooo, I'd like to tighten those bonds right now," said Vicky with a visible angry shudder.  
Okura laughed, turning his chair around to the large window behind him. There off in the distance approached a medium sized white van along the road leading to his estate, and he guessed it could be only one person. Smiling, Maeda drew out a cigarette, lighting it.  
"Oh, Vicky. I do believe your wayward charge is about to arrive"  
Vicky's hot stare locked on the approaching van and without a word, she strode out the office.  
In a flash, Vicky was down the main stairs rushing past Chino and Tanyun for the main doors ready to greet and beat Nabiki when she arrived. The guards opened the doors just as the van rolled up to the foot of the steps; Vicky, Chino and Tanyun waiting as the passenger's door opened.  
"Vicky!" a cheerful Nabiki Tendo greeted her as she stepped out. She was dressed in a dark charcoal grey ladies business suit with matching low heeled pumps, a white blouse and gold loop earrings. "I'm so sorry I'm late but we had to stop and get a few things first for the meal"  
"Probably poison," muttered Tanyun.  
Victoria gave him a sharp nudge and walked down to meet her. "A simple call would have been sufficient, Nabiki Tendo," she said.  
Nabiki saw the ire in Vicky's eyes, but continued to maintain her innocence. "I should have called, yes. Things were getting behind and the thought did not cross my mind"  
"Coming from you that sounds far fetched," replied Vicky coming to a stop before her. She glared angrily at Nabiki then her eyes drifted over to the van and its driver. A handsome looking man, he sat staring straight out before him, eyes shrouded by a pair of large dark Raybands. Odd, I think I might have seen him somewhere before?  
Catching the shift in Vicky's mood, Nabiki quickly drew her attention back. "Uh, Vicky, I need to get my staff inside so they can prepare for the party," she said.  
"Yes," replied Vicky, "and I'd like to see your staff. It should be quite"  
A muffled yell suddenly came from the van followed by what sounded like a small scuffle that rocked the vehicle. It was hard to see through the dark tint of the widows, Nabiki rolled her eyes hoping that it was not what she knew what was happening. They heard the bay door on the other side slam open, and then from around the front appeared Ukyo. She paused grimacing slightly before turning to them with a bright grin.  
"Aha ha ha… uhm, don't mind us. Just a small case of cold feet from one of our girls," she told them.  
Another loud cry cut the air; several of Maeda's men moving in to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Get out there!" shouted a high pitched voice.  
"No, no! It's cold, and, and, and I've changed my mind!" came another voice.  
"You not chicken out now! Move silly ass or Shampoo kick you into outer space"  
The sounds of the scuffle continued, moving towards the front of the van. Vicky smirked, cutting Nabiki a doubting look, which she returned with an innocent shrug. She could see the driver now had his head down against the steering wheel, and then a gaggle of women appeared wearing daringly short maids' outfits, wrestling with one who appeared to be attempting escape. A purple haired Chinese woman held the resisting maid in a tight headlock while the others pulled and pushed her on. After a few more steps they all paused finally noticing the stares upon them. Nobody moved then a pitiful high-pitched whine came from the reluctant maid.  
"Oh no… it's, it's too late… I've been seen"  
She pressed her face into the Chinese girl's shoulder, sobbing. Victoria could barely manage to say anything, surprised by both the appearance of these skimpily clothed maids and what just happened. Tanyun and Chino both stood with mouths agape mimicking the reaction from the rest of Maeda's men on the grounds, and then Vicky found her senses again.  
"Close your mouths and wipe your chins," she said walking towards Nabiki's assistants.  
Quickly Ukyo went into action motioning for the girls to form a line; Mousse still sobbing into Shampoo's chest, and took her place at the head. She greeted Victoria with a slight bow.  
"Good Evening, Miss"  
Vicky folded her arms looking them over once again. Her sharp gaze cut to the men standing around and they broke from their stares and resumed their positions. After another once-over Vicky called for Nabiki.  
"So, like my girls"  
Vicky spun around. "What in the hell do you think you are doing"  
Nabiki blinked not expecting her outburst. "Uh, I'm catering this evening's event?" she answered.  
"Excluding your hostess, your cook, and your bartender I assume, these girls are fit for some party that only Hugh Heffner would throw"  
"I've been to a few of those," commented Tanyun.  
"Silence you"  
The fire danced in Victoria's eyes, but Nabiki was not the least afraid.  
"Now Ms. Saffron. You want me to make Tatewaki Kuno comfortable, right"  
"Yes"  
"And you want him to be relaxed and… at ease with his company, right"  
Vicky paused to think a moment. "Yes. What does this have to do with him and them"  
Nabiki sighed. "I know Tatewaki's habits as you are well aware of, thus I know that my girls will be the best way for him to… 'Relax' for lack of a better word"  
A short giggle came from Ukyo, swiftly muffled as Vicky looked around. She dipped her head hiding the smile and Vicky smirked, facing Nabiki again. She started to reply, paused just as her lips parted, drew back eyeing Nabiki, started to speak again and thought the better of it.  
"Introduce me," said Vicky. There was still a look of suspicion and doubt on her face as Nabiki led her over.  
She introduced Ukyo, and then Kasumi.  
"So you're the famous Kasumi Tendo I've heard so much about"  
Kasumi's cheeks slightly flushed as she bowed. "I did not know you had heard of me"  
"Your reputation precedes you. I'm looking forward to sampling your meals"  
They moved on to Kodachi. "This is Kodachi Kuuu-OOOO!" Nabiki caught herself realizing how much of a mistake it would be to let them know that Tatewaki's sister was lying in their grasp.  
"Odd surname for a girl," said Vicky. "Is she an owl"  
"Hah, hah, hah, hah… you're such a kidder, Vicky," answered Nabiki. "No, I just have slight problem pronouncing her last name that's all"  
Kodachi frowned. "Really? I don't see how hard it is to say Ku"  
HONK!  
Doctor Tofu's timely bleat of the horn prevented the disaster. Nabiki thanked her stars and smiled at him.  
"Oh you can go now," she told him. The van rolled off and Nabiki cleared her throat. "He's on a meter," she explained, "and its Kurisame"  
Ukyo's hard glare kept Kodachi silent.  
Vicky arched a brow and then gazed over at Shampoo and the sobbing Mousse. "Is she going to be alright"  
"Don't mind her," said Nabiki. "She's a new girl"  
"Real new!" added Shampoo.  
Several eyes rolled up in exasperation.  
"Really? And does she have a name"  
Nabiki started cutting a frantic glance over at Ukyo. She shrugged slightly, damning their oversight. Fortunately, Shampoo was more than ready to provide an answer.  
"Moussa"  
"Oh yes that's it!" exclaimed Nabiki. "I nearly forgot"  
A fresh round of sobs came from Mousse. "…ah, ah, and now I'm a Moussa… mercy!" Shampoo gently patted him on the shoulder.  
Vicky shook her head. "I can understand why you're crying, child. Evil Nabiki dressing you up like some sex-tart"  
Ukyo giggled again while Nabiki stood surprised by Victoria's remark. The rest of the maids were introduced and then Vicky led them up into the house. As they entered through the doors, Tanyun paused to give Tsubasa a hard look. He arched a brow at him and Tsubasa swallowed, countering the stare with a cheerful smile. Tanyun tipped his gaze to one side as they passed then gave Chino a slight nudge.  
"Hey Chino, you know I think… Chino… Chino"  
The burly man's gaze was locked on the departing maids, his mouth still open in awe. Tanyun looked in their direction and then shook his head.  
"Hey, Chino-man. Snap out of it!" he said, snapping his fingers in front of Chino's face.  
"Did you see her"  
Tanyun frowned. "Did I see her? Her who? Which one"  
"Her"  
"Her… yeah that helps. Hey man, don't be getting hooked on them. I think"  
But the big man ignored Tanyun, lumbering off in a dream-like state after them.  
Tanyun shook his head. "Oh boy," he said and followed.

Immediately, Nabiki set her staff about setting up the rooms. Ukyo did most of the directing, making sure that tables were set properly, furniture moved to allow maximum room and make it easier for them to maneuver carts if needed. It was getting close to the arrival of the guests; Nabiki gathered up Ukyo, Akari, and Kasumi, taking them to the kitchen. Vicky waited at the double doors; Tanyun talking quietly with Sachi, with her as they arrived.  
"Waiting to show us around?" asked Nabiki.  
"No. I do not think your sister will need showing around. However; she might need some help with my chef"  
Nabiki arched a brow. "Your chef"  
The grin from Victoria was not comforting. They went inside and were greeted by what could almost be called the perfect kitchen. It could easily support a cooking staff of thirty or more with white porcelain counters running along the walls, oak shelves and cupboards above them. In the middle of the kitchen were two large cutting tables, a stainless-steel cooking pot, standing storage cabinet and cooking racks with utensils all gleaming bright ready for immediate use. On the left was a large double oven, stoves and an open pit rotisserie. Kasumi took small deliberate steps further in astonished by what she saw. Placing her trembling hands to her lips, she drew in a small gasp.  
"H-H-Heaven." Vicky laughed at her reaction. "You'll find the walk-in refrigerator just to the left with the main pantry"  
"You mean there's more"  
"There's not much time before our guests arrive so you better get started. Too your right, in the far corner is the dumbwaiter, in case we run out of room and have to move things upstairs"  
"Oh I'm sure I'll have no problems, Miss Saffron"  
"We'll see. Now I want to introduce you too my chef. Pierre"  
A door slammed open from around the corner, and then with deliberate steps appeared a man dressed in the white uniform of a French cuisine chef. Not very tall and of slim build, he stared at the newcomers with cold blue eyes set under his thin dark brows all the while fingering a rolling pin in his hands. His lips twisted to one side upon seeing Kasumi, one corner dropping into a sneer.  
"May I introduce Jean-Claude Pierre duRiviale Chateaugion"  
"Jean-Who-Wha-Who-What-Huh?" said Ukyo.  
Akari nervously rubbed her neck. "Whew, there's a mouth-full for you"  
"Ahem. Jean-Claude is Mister Maeda's personal chef… normally," Vicky said.  
Kasumi bowed. "I am honored to meet you, sir"  
But there was no change in Jean-Claude's expression as he walked over to Kasumi. Placing the rolling pin down on the cutting table, he stopped, sneering while looking her up and down then let out a huff. "So… you are this 'fantastic' female chef every one is talking about, eh? Miss KA-seu-MI Ten-deu, the all magnificent woman cook of Teu-kyo"  
His hostility caught Kasumi off guard. Bowing again, Kasumi wiped away the spittle from her face. "I am sorry you object to my presence, Mister… Jean-Claude, sir," she said.  
"Pfthph! Pitiful girl! You cannot even get my name right and you say you are sorry"  
"Hey, now you better—," began Ukyo, but Victoria held out a hand stopping her.  
"Jean-Claude, you were told to behave tonight. Miss Tendo is cooking for this event and I want you to assist her in anyway you can"  
But the chef was not about to back down from this affront. "I am not impressed by you or you reputation, KA-seu-MI Ten-deu. I will have you know that I am rated as the best chef in all of France"  
"Hmm, that explains why you're here in Japan," Nabiki said.  
Jean-Claude made a start, his eyes widening. Muffled snickers from Tanyun and Sachi added to the insult, and he sneered viciously at them.  
"Now stop this, all of you," said Vicky. "Jean-Claude, behave or I will have you sent back to France. Kasumi, the kitchen is yours, please start the meals"  
Kasumi nodded and tried to move past Jean-Claude, but he remained in the way staring up into her face. For a moment there was silence, and then his eyes cut down to her favorite pair of oven mitts stuffed in her dress pockets. With a snatch, Jean-Claude pulled them out, spit on them dashing the pair to the floor stomping the mitts under heel. With a snap of his fingers in her face, he spun around and walked away. Kasumi's mouth dropped open as she stared down at her now soiled cooking mitts. She glanced up, back down at the floor then back up lunging towards the arrogant man. Fortunately, Nabiki, Akari, Ukyo and Vicky managed to catch her before she got within swinging range.  
"Let me go, let me go, I'll kill this insolent chef, I'll kill him"  
"Kasumi, calm down will you!" pleaded Nabiki.  
"Nobody, NOBODY, defiles my kitchen mitts, NOBODY"  
Her struggles died off, Kasumi huffing and panting while glaring at Jean-Claude; standing calmly across the kitchen. The girls let her go and stepped back careful to remain between the two rival chefs.  
"Wow…, I didn't think you had it in you …Kasumi," said Ukyo. She suddenly giggled leaning over to Nabiki. "I'm soooo glad you brought me along"  
"Ukyo, this is not the time. Vicky"  
"Jean-Claude I told you too behave"  
Jean-Claude gave her an innocent shrug. "Forgive me, Miss Saffron. I lost my head for a small moment. I apologize"  
It seemed to settle things for the moment and everyone relaxed. The two chefs drew apart but their eyes remained locked on each other.  
"Well Miss Tendo, if you would please start the evening's meals. Jean-Claude will be here to provide any assistance necessary, won't you 'Jean-Claude"  
"When France adopts the U.S. Dollar"  
"Jean-Claude"  
He begged off, lowering his head in submission.  
"Now you behave too, Kasumi," Nabiki said. "Akari will be here also to help out and run the food in. Okay"  
Kasumi gave her a slight nod and appeared to be back to her docile self, but then Nabiki noticed an odd twitch of her right brow accompanying her gaze at Jean-Claude. Things were not going to go smoothly for them, she thought. Hopefully, the rest of the team would be able to carry out their assignments without difficulty. Otherwise, things could get very sticky, and she did not want to start a new life as fishbait or worse. Vicky's call broke her from the dark thoughts and with a forced smile followed her out the kitchen.

A few miles down from Maeda's estate Doctor Tofu and Gosunkugi searched for the clearing Nabiki circled on the map in Hikaru's hands. What should be an easy trip was slowly turning into a desperate search and time raced against them. After another few minutes, Ono pulled over and shut off the engine.  
"Hikaru. Why are we having such a hard time finding this clearing"  
With a magnifying glass close to his face, Gosunkugi traced the route they were on; taking brief looks out the windows trying to match some of the features around them. He sat back scratching the side of his head and shrugged.  
"I can't match any of the land around us with this map, Doc. It's as if we've traveled into another part of the country"  
"Let me see that"  
Tofu opened the map up instantly realizing why they were having such troubles. Rolling his eyes, Ono turned the map so that north pointed up instead of down; passing it back over to Hikaru.  
"Oh! Knew something was strange about this thing," said Hikaru.  
"Really, no, really, Hikaru? Gee, this only cost us fifteen minutes into our time table"  
"I'm sorry, Doc"  
Ono smirked and let the man's mistake pass. "No real harm done yet, but we better get a move on"  
He started the van and they turned around heading back up the road. Just before reaching the bend towards Maeda's estate, Hikaru pointed out towards a small cut running off into the interior of the woods. Tofu stopped and eyed the semi-dark dirt path feeling a tad bit unsure about it. They bumped along over rough dirt and foliage, the braches of the trees scrapping along the top and sides until finally they came upon an open clearing thick with undergrowth.  
"Well, at least no one will find us," said Ono. He peered out the window looking up at the surrounding tree tops barely able to see through the canopy of leaves and limbs. Even now the suns rays were beginning to wane and they knew they better get the equipment set up before dusk set in.  
"All right Hikaru, I'll get the antenna put together while you get that computer going"  
Gosunkugi flashed an okay climbing back to get the case containing his beloved computer system. He grinned uncontrollably, eager to see what toys the Kuno Conglomerate had provided him to play with this evening. Undoing the clasp, Hikaru opened the top and gazed down inside. He drew in a breath, staggering back into a seat.  
Doctor Tofu pulled the side door open. "Hikaru, are you alright"  
A twinkle lit Gosunkugi's eyes staring happily at the roof of the van. "I love my job," he said.  
"What"  
"A 21-inch High Definition Flat Screen Display, fully wall mountable with Sense-Surround Digital Audio speakers"  
Ono blinked. "What?" he said again.  
Gently, Hikaru reached into the case and pulled out the rest of the computer. He held the nearly one inch thick chassis up examining it, sniffing the air vent slots tasting the newness of plastic and metals. "(Ahhh). 500 gigs of smooth hard drive, 3.8 megahertz of pure Intel P4 plus processor. Nothing can compare to this"  
"You got all that from its smell"  
"Bytes, Doc, Bytes. You have to acquire a taste for them. It's a bit like chicken"  
Tofu hung his head muttering a few unintelligible words to himself. "You know Hikaru, this should not surprise me after seeing you with that laptop I'm still paying for, but we will not digress. Just set it up, okay"  
"I'll be ready in a few minutes, Doc"  
Tofu stared at him, shaking his head and drew back. Just as fast he leaned back inside giving Hikaru a hard look.  
"And we will be getting you that woman once we're done," he said and went back to his work.  
Soon the dynamic duo had most of everything set up; Hikaru removing several of the seats to make room for a fold down table and cabinet; Doctor Tofu setting up a tall telescoping dish antenna and portable power unit. He attached the final cables to the access ports and snaked them back to the van.  
Once connected, Doctor Tofu asked, "Hikaru, are you ready"  
Gosunkugi made final adjustments to the large screen mounted on removable hooks on the side wall of the van, stepping back to admire his work. He let out a sigh pleased with the results.  
"Gee, Doc. You think I can get a picture of this before we take it all down"  
"Sure I'll go get the camera—No, Hikaru! We need to get this thing running, pronto"  
Gosunkugi flinched. "Okay, okay, you don't have to shout"  
He turned on the computer and the screen flickered to life. With a crack of his knuckles, Gosunkugi sat down before the monitor and started typing in commands, pushing icons with the mouse starting up programs and interfaces. Suddenly, a strange frown covered his face. Doctor Tofu waited a moment as Hikaru continued working his magic but the expression remained.  
"Okay, what's wrong"  
All movement stopped from Gosunkugi and he sat staring dumbfound at the screen.  
"Hikaru"  
He looked up. "Uh, Doc we've got a problem"  
"What kind of problem"  
"Well… I can't get any outside connections"  
"Huh"  
Hikaru pointed at the screen. "We've no connections to Ukyo or the rest of the net"  
"Why not"  
He shrugged. "My guess is that the antenna is either blocked or there is not enough power"  
Quickly, Gosunkugi made several adjustments to his equipment, realigning connectors, switching up power cords, but still after another series of commands they could not patch in to the comlinks or any outside Internet feeds. Doctor Tofu sat down unable to believe this much bad luck has struck in such a short time.  
"Hikaru, we need to get some communications with our people out there"  
"I know, Doc. But I can't tell what the problem is"  
Tofu thought a moment and then pulled out their map again, spreading it on the floor. He looked it over with Hikaru then suddenly the young man started laughing.  
"I see the problem," he said.  
"Well I don't, so tell me"  
Hikaru pointed down at the forested part of the map. "This is where we are," he said. His finger traced over to Maeda's estate. "And over here is our target"  
"And"  
"Don't you see, Doc"  
"No, Hikaru! That's why I'm asking you"  
Carefully, Hikaru's finger traced back over to their spot stopping just short on a small rise situated in between the two sites. Doctor Tofu stared at it then realized what he was getting at.  
"Oh, come on," he said.  
"Yep. Nabiki may have picked us a perfect spot to hide in, but she's not very good about considering obstacles or line of site"  
"Only you would be thinking about such things, and if you'd been brave instead of keeping your eyes closed so much, this might have been spotted sooner"  
Hikaru hung his head. "Sorry, Doctor Tofu"  
Realizing he might have been a bit too hard on the man, Doctor Tofu sighed pushing back his growing frustrations. He patted Hikaru lightly on the shoulder. "No, it's just me and my concern for Kasumi and the others. We're their only link to immediate help if things go bad"  
"So what are we going to do now"  
Tofu laughed. "I was going to ask you the same thing"  
Gosunkugi paused, staring hard at the map. His brows twitched lightly and he stood up and stepped out into the clearing. Ono watched him stared up at the sky, making an occasional mutter to himself, raising his arms up at various angles towards the north. After writing a few quick notes on a piece of paper, Hikaru walked cheerfully back over to the van.  
"Got it," he said.  
"Got what"  
"The answer to our communications problem"  
This didn't feel right to Doctor Tofu. "Go on"  
"We just need to put the antenna in a higher position, that's all"  
Ono's face matched that of a stone statue, ashen grey and motionless. His disbelief matched the awe at Hikaru's pronouncement, not sure he wanted to hear anymore. Slowly, his eyes cut up to the surrounding tree-tops and then panned back over at Hikaru.  
"Are you saying we have to move this van over to the top of that hill blocking our way"  
"No"  
"Then how, and I know I'm going to regret this, but how do you intend to get that antenna up high enough to get a clear reception, hmm"  
"Oh that's easy. Put it up there." Hikaru pointed to the top a tall evergreen tree thick with bristling braches from tip to base.  
"Up there"  
"Up there"  
"Way up there"  
"Way up there"  
Ono looked up again. "WAAAAYYYY up there?" he said again.  
Hikaru nodded.  
"And how do you expect us to get that antenna way up there"  
"I figured you could"  
"Hold it," cut in Tofu, a hand held out before him. "I heard a 'you' in that last statement"  
"I can't go up there, Doc. I've got too stay down here and make sure the alignment of the antenna is correct"  
"Do it afterwards"  
A timid smile came to Gosunkugi's face. "I, ah… I'm not a very good tree climber, Doctor Tofu"  
"And I look like a monkey too"  
"You are pretty good with your hands"  
Ono felt like smacking Hikaru right there but decided against it since he was still needed. I had to be here, he thought to himself, standing up. "Well, don't just stand there grinning. Find me some rope and a pair of gloves while I take this antenna apart"  
Hikaru scampered off and Ono looked back up at the trees. "Oh, why me," he said, shaking his head…

Guests started arriving at Maeda's estate as scheduled greeted cordially by Nabiki's staff. Business people from all corners of the world were here, Nabiki actually impressed with those whom she recognized amongst the growing crowd. The taint of money tickled her senses, a thrill rushing through her that brought on a smile. If the situation were different, she thought as she milled about, the deals that could be made, empires brought to sway… Damn you, Maeda. Damn you!  
Speaking of which, she caught sight of her current pain entering from the main foyer dressed to perfection in a button-down double-breasted dark grey suit; Vicky on one arm wearing her best evening dress of light blue silk. Not a bad looking couple, but still the enemy nevertheless. Nabiki gazed around again checking on her friends and to make sure nothing was going wrong.  
She spotted Tsubasa with a tray of drinks moving through the crowd offering them as he went. Not far away; Konatsu worked his way through carrying a try of finger foods. No problems there, she noted, except for the lurid gazes from the men and slightly annoyed looks from their wives as they passed. Nabiki moved further into the crowd catching sight of the bar where Kodachi took in orders for drinks from the lushes who naturally migrated there. She appeared quite pleased with the job, a cheerful if not deviant expression on her face as she poured and mixed drinks in rapid succession. Hmm… might have to keep a closer eye on that area, mused Nabiki.  
"Nabiki," said a voice from behind and she turned. It was Ukyo and from her cheered gaze something was not right.  
"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Two things. One, no comms with Doc T or Hikaru"  
"Give them time, Ukyo. It hasn't been that long yet"  
"Well I'd feel better if we could talk to them before Tatewaki arrives. He is due here in the next ten minutes, remember"  
A quick glance at her watch, Nabiki nodded. "And the second thing"  
Ukyo let out a short laugh, cutting it off with some difficulty. She could barely keep a straight face and there were tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "It's… it's Mousse"  
Nabiki waited until the girl's snickers subsided then asked, "What about Mousse"  
More snickers followed, Ukyo's lips and eyes closed tight, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Ukyo," Nabiki said again and she wiped her face dry.  
"I think… I think he's a hit… (Gurrrghahahahah…miff"  
"He's a what"  
Ukyo could say no more, beckoning her to follow. They made their way into the next room and stopped to see a large group of young and older men standing around a shivering and nervous Mousse. They were all eyeing him, taking drinks from the tray in his hands while trying to make small-talk, looking him over like a wolf at a lamb before the slaughter. Mousse could barely keep from crying, ducking his head down trying desperately to avoid their advances; while Ranko looked on in wonder from behind not believing that this could be happening.  
The resumptions of snickers from Ukyo broke Nabiki from her stupor. "Will you stop that!" she grumbled under her breath.  
"I can't…(hahahaha)…I can't help it!" She moved closer to Nabiki. "I'm so glad you brought me along"  
"Stop saying that"  
Nabiki cleared her throat calling out to Mousse. "Oh, Moussa." He looked up at them through the men, eyes glistening with tears. "You need to help Shampoo briefly in the dining room"  
He nodded, quickly shuffling toward the doorway, but before leaving stopped close to Nabiki. "I-I-I am so going to-to-to get you for this, NNNAbiki (sniff, sniff). You are sooo going to pay for this!" he said and hurried on.  
"Yes, I'll make sure they know," called Nabiki after him. She faced the men again and smiled. "My girl is already spoken for, gentlemen"  
Several downcast looks followed before one of them said, "So?" and briskly went after Mousse. Some of them followed suit while the rest slinked off after easier game. Nabiki sighed then spotted Chino and Tanyun over across the room.  
"Tanyun, could you please at least give me some support here"  
Tanyun gave her a smirk, but Chino placed a determined look on his face going to follow the troublesome crowd. "That was starting to get interesting," said Tanyun.  
"I saw nothing funny about it," snapped Nabiki.  
"Would have been hilarious to see—," Tanyun glanced out the doorway and then back at Nabiki, and with a shudder hurried after Chino.  
"What was that all about?" asked Ukyo.  
"I don't know," replied Nabiki.  
Ukyo giggled. "You've got to admit, Mousse does look good in that outfit"  
"Go help keep him under control"  
Ukyo hurried off laughing all the way.  
The incident briefly contained, Nabiki turned her attention to Ranko. With a tight grip on one arm, she led her off away from any stray ears that might hear.  
"And why didn't you try to help Mousse, hmm"  
"Help Mousse?" answered Ranko, "I was wondering who was going to help those fools once Mousse started kicking their asses"  
"That's exactly why you need to keep him out of trouble like that"  
Ranko frowned at her. "Isn't that what you wanted though? Drooling and leering"  
"They're not drooling, and no leering that close"  
"Yeah right, watch your step too"  
"Now you—," Nabiki looked down, smirked, and then shook her head. "Ranma this is no time for jokes"  
"It's Ranko"  
"Whatever! Now you make sure once Mousse get back in here that he doesn't get into anymore difficult situations"  
"Like the one you're about to be in"  
"Yes, like the one… huh"  
Ranko pointed behind her and Nabiki turned to see Maeda and Victoria there watching them. She grimaced, kicking Ranko in the shin then put on a cheerful smile.  
"Boss! How nice to see you"  
Okura arched a brow. "Uh, troubles, Nabiki"  
"Oh, no, no, no, oh no, boss! I'm just making sure all my girls are doing their jobs right"  
"Thought that was Ukyo's job?" asked Vicky.  
"She's busy at the moment"  
"Yes," replied Okura. He waved Ranko away then placed a confiding arm around Nabiki's shoulders guiding her back towards the main room. "Uh, Vicky and I have noticed one slight problem with all of your fantastic preparations"  
"A problem"  
"A very big problem"  
This couldn't be good. Nabiki forced her fear down and maintained her composure. "And what problem is this"  
"The guest of honor," answered Vicky.  
Oh that was it, Tatewaki and his lack of appearance. Nabiki calmly played off her concern. "He'll be here, boss. Trust me"  
"Trust you, no, wondering if you are up to something, yes." Maeda stopped and turned Nabiki around to face him. "Nabiki," he continued, but there appeared a glint of annoyance in his eyes, "I am a very patient man. However; when I ask for something to be done within specific times I expect my instructions to be carried out"  
Nabiki began to answer, but he held up a hand to stop her and leaned close to her face. "Tatewaki Kuno better be here in the next-few-minutes, or you will… 'regret' crossing me. Are we clear on this"  
"Quite clear, Mister Maeda"  
Okura's mocking smile reminded Nabiki of an attacking shark, furiously watching him stroll off to rejoin the party.  
Vicky paused beside her for a moment. "Oh, Nabiki. Could you do one other thing for me"  
"What's-that, Miss Saffron"  
"Your shy little waitress, what's her name 'Moussa'? Could you please tell her to stop whimpering so much? It's starting to worry the guests"  
Nabiki closed her eyes and drew in a breath. "I'll tell her, Miss Saffron"  
Vicky went to join Okura and then Ranko came up beside Nabiki genuinely concerned about her sister-in-law's well-being. The dark look on Nabiki's face told Ranko that the situation was turning serious.  
"Should'a let Ryoga and I bust his ass when we had the chance," said Ranko.  
Nabiki gave her jacket a firm tug. "No, that honor I'm reserving for myself. Keep an eye out for Tatewaki and tell Ukyo to notify me the second he gets here"  
"Okay. Don't know what Maeda just said to you, but it had better be soon"  
"Yes it had," replied Nabiki. A quick glance at her watch; Nabiki went to rejoin the party.

Up the road to Maeda's estate a black limousine approached, its driver careful not to scratch the paint as it rounded the turn through the gates into the courtyard. Several of the guards watched close as it came around the turnway to stop at the foot of the steps. The chauffeur got out; kind of small for a driver thought some of the men, opening the back door.  
"Ah yes, thank you my good man," said Tatewaki Kuno looking around at his surroundings. Not bad, he thought with a nod then one of Maeda's guards approached. "I believe I am expected," he said and produced his invitation. The guard nonchalantly read it over, expression quickly shifting to surprise as he read the name on the card.  
"Uh, uh, forgive us, sir!" he exclaimed, giving Tatewaki a curt bow. "We have been expecting you"  
"Understandable. One does allow minions to make a few mistakes"  
His chauffeur suddenly cleared his throat and Tatewaki understood. "Where can my driver park my limousine"  
"After it is searched, Lord Kuno, it will be parked accordingly"  
"Searched?" Tatewaki arched a brow at the man. "My vehicle is to be searched"  
"Uh… Uh, standard procedures we have here, Lord Kuno"  
A wrinkle no one expected, but Tatewaki thought fast. "I see. Then I must be leaving"  
"But Lord Kuno, our boss has been eagerly awaiting your arrival"  
"Then he must obviously be trying to insult my trust. Search my vehicle! The notion… really"  
Beads of panic sweat built upon the man's brow fearing the wrath sure to cascade on him if the boss's honored guess departed because of an insult. "Your vehicle will not be searched, Lord Kuno! Your, your driver can park it over in the driveway," he said pointing across the estate grounds.  
"No, maybe I should—." A sharp cough again from his driver put Tatewaki back on track. "Ah, yes, that will be satisfactory. I trust you will not disturb it or my driver, hmm"  
"Of course, Lord Kuno"  
Smiling, Tatewaki turned to his chauffeur. "See what you missed out on," he whispered low then said, "You may go and wait for me too summon you. And no sleeping either"  
His driver curtly nodded and got back inside, slamming the door shut. Tatewaki started and quickly stepped aside as the limo rolled away.  
"Delicate people they are," he said, "Well now, let us go in and meet your gracious boss, shall we?"

Finding the darkest part of the garage driveway, Tatewaki's limousine driver shut off the engine and sat still for a moment peering out the windows to see if there were any of Maeda's goons around. All clear, a sharp snatch flung the hat off her head; Akane Tendo beating her fist furiously on the dashboard.  
"Ooo, did you hear that arrogant asshole! See what you missed? See what you missed? I haven't missed anything I didn't already know about"  
From the floor of the back, Ryoga peered up over the seat and looked around. "Screaming won't help, Akane," he told her.  
Akane drew in a long breath forcing away her anger. Not the time to mess things up, she relaxed and turned around. "Hand me my bag," she said as she started pulling off her uniform.  
Ryoga passed a black carry bag to her. She unzipped it pulling out a black sweater, pair of boots, a utility belt, and the dreaded communication earpiece. Akane pushed the bag into Ryoga's face forcing his head back and then pulled off her shirt, pulling the sweater on.  
"Okay, so we give the gang another ten minutes, then we find a way up to Maeda's office," she said as she finished dressing.  
"Yeah, should be a cinch," answered Ryoga, "We just climb up onto the top of the garage, hop into an open window and bang, crack that safe wide open"  
Akane paused. She tipped her head back looking at the garage and then over at him. "Ryoga, the garage is not connected to Maeda's home"  
"Oh?" Ryoga smirked and pulled out a small layout of the grounds. He turned on his flashlight immediately receiving a flurry of blows from Akane in the process.  
"What are you doing?" she growled, shutting off the light.  
"Checking out our surroundings"  
"And about to bring every one of Maeda's men along too"  
Akane snatched the light and map from Ryoga's hands and dropped down to the floor. She threw her chauffeur's jacket over her head and switched the flashlight on. Hmm, we might have to sneak around to the north side and try climbing in through the back rooms she mused noting that there were more trees and shrubbery in that area. Then again, a straight climb up to Maeda's office will cut down on time, but increase our chances of discovery. Ryoga tapped her and she shut off the light, looking up.  
"What, Ryoga"  
"Decided how we're getting in, Lupin?" he asked.  
"No, and my name is not Lupin, thank you very much"  
"Oh come'on! You can call me Mister Phelps"  
"Ryoga—," Akane sneered at him, ducking back down under the jacket.  
He laughed and started humming the tune to Mission Impossible while staring out at Maeda's mansion. His eyes caught the movement of someone approaching their limo and he stopped then tapped Akane again.  
"Ryoga, damn it! I'm trying to plan our entry here if you don't mind"  
"Oh I won't mind, but that guy coming this way might"  
Akane quickly sat back up looking at the person Ryoga pointed too. She let out a light squeal and then frantically began to put her disguise back on. "Get back there," she ordered Ryoga. He ducked out of sight; Akane shifting up against the door and stretched out across the front seat. She pulled her cap down low covering her facial features and prayed this guy would think she was asleep and go away.  
The sound of crunching gravel could be heard with each step the guard made then they stopped and it grew quiet. Akane's heartbeat picked up, the beat throbbing in her ears. Oh please go away, she prayed, but her prayers were not to be answered as a light tap on the window glass was heard.  
"Ignore it," she could hear Ryoga whisper from the other side and she did but the tap came again, slightly harder and more determined.  
"He's not going away"  
"So what now"  
Akane paused then slowly shifted her body around just enough to peek out the corner of her eye out the window. The guard's features were barely perceptible in the dim surroundings, his eyes straining to see more of the interior. She cleared her throat and lowered the window just a crack.  
"Uh, yeah?" said Akane in the deepest voice she could make.  
"Hey, you crash pretty fast there, buddy," replied the guard.  
"Yeah, um working for Kunos' is very hard on a person"  
He laughed. "I hear'ya pal. Mister Maeda may pay well, but he is a demanding boss. And that trophy bitch of his… such a pain"  
Akane smirked as the guard continued to laugh. She thought it better to humor him, letting out a short false laugh as well.  
"So you going to stay out here all night?" asked the guard.  
"Mister Kuno is um… very fond of his limo. He'd kick my butt if I left it unattended"  
"Geehsh, these rich folk nowadays. Why I'd bet he could buy a whole fleet of limos and not feel the pinch at all"  
"It was a gift from… from his father"  
The guard let out an ah, understanding the concern. He suddenly peered down closer to the glass staring hard at Akane's features. She remained still hoping that the ruse had not been discovered. To have to fight their way out across the grounds would only jeopardize the rest of the team inside; and then the guard stood up looking around.  
"Something wrong?" she dared to ask.  
"Gonn'a get cold out here later on"  
"Uh, yeah, but I can turn on the heater if I need too"  
"Nah, waste of good petrol." He paused and looked around again.  
"Checking for stray ears and eyes," he explained. From his jacket, the guard pulled out a medium sized metal flask. He turned so his body hid it from the view of the other guards and knelt down. "Lower your window," he whispered.  
Akane grimaced and hesitated a moment.  
"Hey, don't worry. I won't tell if you won't"  
The window slid down further, Akane catching the waif of alcohol as the top of the flask was opened.  
"Mister Kuno does not like his employees drinking while on duty," she told him, hoping that would be enough to excuse herself.  
"Come'on. One swig isn't going to get you plastered now is it? We're men, we can handle it"  
Ryoga's muffled snickers made Akane shift around a bit more to cover them. A quick elbow to the back of the seat, Akane reached up and took the outstretched flask from the guard's hand. She made a tiny gulp and then took a deep swig.  
Almost immediately, her throat began to burn, and then it spread down to her chest, lungs and finally her stomach. Pulling the flask quickly away from her lips, Akane drew in a long high pitched breath fighting to keep what was left of her life contained inside her body.  
The guard laughed and took the flask drawing a long swallow himself. "Ah," he let out, smacking his lips in satisfaction, "That'll keep the hair on your lip standing straight up for a few hours"  
Cross-eyed, Akane sat back trying to regain herself. She gasped a few more times then asked, "Where did you find Sake as strong as that"  
"Huh"  
Her voice, Akane quickly dropping the tone back down. "I mean… uh wow! That, that was some strong sake… Dude"  
"Sake? This ain't sake, pal"  
"It's not...uh I mean it's not"  
"Nah. This is real 150 proof Tennessee Valley Whiskey"  
"Whiskey?" said Akane.  
"Moonshine!" whispered Ryoga, clasping his hands over his mouth.  
"Yeah. Keeps you warm out here. Good stuff. Pays to work for the boss in the know"  
"I'd like'ta bust the boss in the know"  
"What was that"  
Akane smacked the back of the seat with an elbow. "I didn't say anything"  
The guard let it go. "Another swig?" he asked.  
"Ah, ah, no, no thanks. Got 'a keep a clear… clear head to drive my boss back"  
"Yeah. I supposed that's true." He put the top back on and slipped the flask back into his jacket. "I better get back to my rounds. Say if you get bored and can't sleep, the boys and I are take'n turns peeking though the windows. They got some hot babes in sexy maids' outfits inside tonight"  
With a click of his tongue, the Guard gave a light salute and walked off back towards the main grounds. As he disappeared from view, Ryoga carefully peered up from behind the seat.  
"Drinking on duty," he grumbled. "Did you see that, Akane? Sickening. If he were my employee, (SHFWIT!) out the door"  
Akane said nothing, sitting still in the front seat. Ryoga frowned and called her again but she remained quiet. Carefully, he gave her a slight nudge and she slid over onto her side. "Akane!" exclaimed Ryoga, and instantly she popped back upright.  
"Don't talk so loud," she gasped with a visible shudder of her body.  
"Are you alright"  
"I'm fine, Ranma"  
"…It's Ryoga"  
Akane stopped and looked at him. A quick grab and she pressed her face up against his studying his features. Apparently this was not enough, a quick feel around his face verifying the claim.  
"So it is," she finally said and let him go.  
Ryoga stared at Akane stunned. "Akane, you're not alright. Are you drunk"  
"What? Pfphiffthpth! There you go again, Ranma. I can handle my licorice"  
"…Oh, oh she's blitz"  
"I am not! We're going… we're going… we're gin side to find the magical safe holding my sisters magical mystical mystery eggs and return them to the"  
Ryoga placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, you are so out of it. We're screwed. Even Tom Cruise would abort this mission"  
Akane pulled his hand down. "We're not, Ranma! I can still open your locks blindfolded"  
"It's Ryoga, and it's a safe"  
"Ohho! Upgrading the defenses are we now? Doesn't matter, Obi-Happosai taught me well"  
Akane burst out laughing and Ryoga quickly silenced her again. He grimaced, looking around through the windows again wondering how such a thing could happen to them.  
"Akane, you got 'a stay here"  
Akane playfully pulled his hand down. "No," she answered and pulled it back up.  
"But you're in no condition to be walking around let alone climbing up the side of a building"  
Again, she pulled his hand down. "But you can't find the building without me, hee hee," she said, returning his hand up.  
"I'll manage… oh no I won't, damn it"  
Akane reached up intending to speak again but Ryoga pulled his hand away. "Will you stop that!" he shouted at her as she giggled uncontrollably in the seat.  
He thought a moment realizing there was no way to avoid the upcoming debacle. With a shake of his head, Ryoga gathered up their stuff.  
"Alright. You get us to the right spot, how I don't know looking at you, and I'll get us inside"  
"Yes sir, Officer Saotome"  
Ryoga frowned at her. "It's Ryoga, get out the car, and be quiet. Okay"  
Akane nodded and Ryoga sighed. He opened the rear door and peeked out. None of Maeda's men could be seen in the immediate vicinity. Pulling on a black watch cap, Ryoga stepped out, whispering for Akane to do the same. Suddenly, Akane was frantically whispering to him from the front door window.  
"Ranma, Ryoga, Ranma, Ryoga, Ranma, help me"  
"What, what is it, Akane"  
Akane gasped several times, gazing around at the floor of the limo. "My feet! I-I-I think I've lost my feet"  
Ryoga dropped his head to his chest.  
"This is going be a disaster…"


	2. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ukyo's alert brought Nabiki quickly to the door where she found Ranko taking Tatewaki's coat and gloves. Two of Maeda's men waited to take the scion of the Kuno Industries to their master, but she interceded moving up to wrap a friendly arm around his.  
"Oh, Nabiki," said Tatewaki feigning surprise, "I did not see you come in"  
She smiled up at him. "Oh I've been here for a while, Mister Kuno. Ah, you boys can go back to your duties. I'll take Mister Kuno to see the boss"  
The two men bowed and left leaving them alone for the moment.  
"Tatewaki," whispered Nabiki from the corner of her mouth as she slowly led him to the party. "You, mister, are late"  
Tatewaki, giving a nod to those persons he recognized, chuckled lightly. "It's the 'in' thing to do, Nabiki. 'Fashionably Late', if I'm not mistaken"  
"Well your 'fashionably late' almost cost me a trip to the ocean floor amongst other things"  
"He's threatened you already? The cur"  
Ahead they spotted Okura and Vicky with Sachi in step behind, making their way towards them. Maeda held a bright smile on his face as they closed and Nabiki forced back her urge to sneer.  
"And thus approcheth the wolf ready to devour his prey," she said.  
Tatewaki patted her hand lightly and she looked up at him. "Faith," he told her with a wink.  
"That's all I have, and remember; stay away from that back room… Mister Maeda! I do believe introductions will not be needed for you"  
Okura greeted Tatewaki with a bow. "Tatewaki Kuno. So, we meet again after such a long time"  
"Yes. In Osaka if I recall. When the Kuno Industries out bided your shipping firm for the rights to transport all commodities coming into the southern ports. A very lucrative deal I must say"  
A stutter, Okura catching himself lost for words. He cleared his throat before answering. "Uh, yes I recall too. This is my secretary; Victoria Saffron"  
"Nice to meet you, Mister Kuno," she said.  
Tatewaki's mouth dropped slightly open with awe. He bowed taking her hand in his. "It is my pleasure, I assure you, Miss Saffron"  
"Oh please, call me Vicky"  
What? thought Nabiki, giving Tatewaki the evil eye. A slight step brought the heel of her shoe down on the top of his foot and his brows rose up. "Yes, yes. Vicky it is," he quickly said, letting her hand go. "Um, I hope I was not too late for your party, Okura"  
"No not at all, Tatewaki. In fact I was just thinking how much I am looking forward to talking with you"  
"I'm sure there are others around you could hold intelligent conversations with. Plenty of familiar faces I see"  
Maeda laughed. "But none like you, Tatewaki. Why… let me suggest we find a more comfortable place to chat. I know… my sitting room next to the main lounge. It's quiet and away from intrusions"  
He's not waiting around, thought Nabiki. Great, this is going to make things difficult. I am going to need some serious help here.  
Just then, Kurenai appeared carrying a tray of assorted drinks. "Sir," he said offering them to Tatewaki.  
"Ah, refreshments," said Tatewaki. He looked them over then selected one filled with a light amber colored liquid and ice. Taking a sip, he sighed. "Scotch on the rocks. Perfect, except I could use a cube of sugar"  
Kurenai hesitated briefly before nodding and went to fill the request.  
"Excellent service, Okura, and I must say elegantly dressed service as well"  
"That's your girlfriend's idea," Sachi blurted out.  
"Nabiki? So, Okura. Not only do you steal away my leading accountant, you also have her arranging you parties as well. Shrewd. You know that hurt hiring Nabiki from me"  
Maeda arched a brow, casting an uncomfortable gaze upon her. "You don't say"  
Don't be telling this man those things, raged Nabiki's mind! Her heel pressed down again forcing Tatewaki to stop while gritting his teeth behind closed lips.  
"Tatewaki just says some of the funniest things!" exclaimed Nabiki, laughing.  
"He certainly does," commented Vicky, arching a brow.  
Okura started to usher Tatewaki towards the sitting room when Tsubasa appeared between them again. "Your 'cube', sir," he said dropping the lump into his drink.  
"Ah yes, thank you. Now could you bring me a stir stick my fine minion"  
The corner of Tsubasa's lip curled slightly up at the remark, but he nodded and went off again.  
"You really have done a good job here, Nabiki," said Tatewaki watching him go.  
Nabiki found it hard to control her growing annoyance with him. Another slight twitch of the heel brought his attention back to them. "Tatewaki, would you like to go and see the rest of my party?" she asked.  
Maeda's eyes narrowed at Nabiki. Trying to thwart my efforts are you? Well, that will not work young lady.  
"I think Tatewaki and I will go and chat first, 'Nabiki'," he said. A slight motion with his hand and Sachi casually made his way around to stand next to her, a glimmer of malice filling the air.  
Nabiki tensed sensing her new shadow and carefully let her arm drop from around Tatewaki's. Maeda smiled reaching up to place a friendly arm around Tatewaki's shoulders when another maid appeared on Tatewaki's other side.  
"Would you like something to nibble on sir?" said Konatsu. He held a tray full of finger sandwiches and sushi rolls up and Tatewaki calmly looked them over before selecting one.  
"Oh yes, I would recognize this food anywhere," he said between bites. "Kasumi Tendo"  
Maeda nodded with a slight smirk. Tatewaki finished the roll taking another. Konatsu curtsied and moved on.  
"You really have gone out all the way here, Okura," said Tatewaki.  
"Anything to please my guests, Tatewaki"  
"Yes, but to take away Nabiki and my access to her exquisite sister's cooking. Painful indeed"  
Nabiki could only roll her eyes.  
"Well, if you are interested then maybe we could go and chat privately about future arrangements with her, hmm"  
Oh no, he's going to get Tatewaki alone. I'm doomed!  
A tap on the arm suddenly interrupted Tatewaki. "Your 'stir stick', sir," said Tsubasa.  
Tatewaki held out his glass and Tsubasa tossed it in angrily, storming off. "Thank you," he said after him then paused as he caught sight of a familiar face across the room. "Why is that the venerable Mister Tadekei Kosaburo I see"  
"Uh, Tatewaki—," said Okura.  
"You will have to excuse me, Okura, but I must go and pay my respects. I learned most of my skills from him"  
"But"  
It was no good, Tatewaki heading across the room. Maeda watched him go and his expression dropped down into a mask of anger and frustration. He turned shooting Nabiki a quick glance and she cringed drawing back.  
"What? I didn't do anything," she said.  
He let out a low growl and stalked angrily away from them. Nabiki thanked the stars that had not ended in complete disaster. She noticed Sachi's dark stare and looked up at him with an innocent shrug. "Playing with fire, Miss Tendo. Remember, it can burn you," he said and went off after his boss.  
I got some burn for you, jerk, thought Nabiki. She looked to see Vicky staring at her with a suspicious gaze before letting out a light chuckle as she left. Now she might be trouble. I do hope the others are not having as much difficulties as I am…

Ignoring the myriad of bugs fluttering around his face, Doctor Tofu felt his way around the branches of the tall pine tree he was in, careful to find safe footing as he made his way back down. Bad enough he had to hump that damn satellite dish up to the top, but it was even worse when Hikaru told him he needed to put it up on its stand for extra height.  
Of course the boy told him this after he got down the first time, which meant climbing back up enduring another of Mother Nature's natural sand-paperings of his face and arms with pine needles and bark. Not to mention that darkness had now set and the light from a flashlight might be seen, he had to do much of the tying and positioning by sense and feel.  
Suddenly, one of the branches he stood on snapped and Ono frantically grabbed for the nearest ones barely catching himself before he fell. Tofu sighed looking down. Not much to see with all of the blocking limbs, he continued making his way down.  
Well, I guess Hikaru is only Hikaru, he mused with a smile. Can't really find any fault in him or.  
SWACK!  
Ono barely held back his cries as a thick branch smacked the side of his left leg sending streams of pain coursing through him. He waited until the sting faded and them let out a grunt easing his weight over to his good leg and pressed up against the truck of the tree.  
Oh, I am going to so kill that boy, he whispered. With this tree as my witness… I am going to kill him… bad.  
Continuing down, Ono could begin to see the ground and the dim light coming from the van. Hikaru's shadow could be seen shifting around the inside and Ono felt some relief flow through him. "I can't climb, I can't climb, he says," grumbled Tofu as he reached the ground. Several cuts and scrapes decided to remind him of their presence and he drew in a few breaths to fight back their sting.  
"Kasumi is going to be all over me with Lanocane and alcohol when she sees me. That is going to hurt even worse," Tofu said as he started limping over to the van. "Can't climb… I am so going to kill this boy. Hikaruuuuu"  
"Doc!" came a low whisper in reply.  
Tofu stopped. He smirked watching as the shadowy figure in the van moved towards the front. He could hear things being knocked around then a few small boxes tumbled out. What is that boy doing, Ono thought making his way towards the van again.  
"Doc!" came the whisper again.  
"Hikaru, will you stop whispering? No one is going to hear us this far out"  
A low grunt came from the van then Doctor Tofu's name was called again.  
"Hikaru, what are you doing in there? We need to be getting communications established with the others at the estate, so stop fooling around"  
Tofu reached the side door and paused. "Doc!" he heard again, but this time it did not sound like it was coming from inside but from the brush across the clearing.  
What the?  
He looked around and even in the dim light from the van; Hikaru's eerie pale face rose up into view. They stared silently at each other for a moment then Ono said, "Hikaru"  
"Doc!" whispered Hikaru.  
"What"  
"Bear"  
"Bear"  
"Bear"  
"Where"  
"There"  
Slowly, Ono turned his head towards the front of the van and it was then that he made out the shaggy brown fur of a good sized brown bear draped over the front seats ripping and tearing the upholstery in search of an evening snack. His blood went cold, chest tight and Tofu looked back at Hikaru. He let out a squeak and then said, "Hikaru"  
"Yeah Doc"  
"Bear"  
"Yeah, Bear"  
"H-Here"  
"Yeah, there"  
"B-Bear"  
"Ah-huh"  
Ono chanced another look back over his shoulder again. The bear was still busy ripping the seats apart and he took careful steps away heading towards Hikaru and the relative safety distance would provide. Half-way, Tofu broke into a run and dove headlong into the brush.  
"Hikaru, Hikaru!" Ono frantically whispered as he thrashed about trying to right himself up. Gosunkugi helped him and they sat quietly waiting for Doctor Tofu to regain his composure. The good doctor suddenly grabbed Hikaru by the shoulders.  
"How long has that bear been in there?" he asked.  
"Oh, I'd say since about the time you went back up to the top of the tree"  
Tofu shook him around for a second. "What do you mean since I went back up"  
"Th-that's about how long, Doc"  
Another hard shake, Ono pulled Hikaru up close to his face. "You couldn't think to warn me or something, Gosunkugi"  
"Well, you were up there kind'a high and I was too busy running to think about it"  
Couldn't fault the man for thinking about self-preservation; Ono and Hikaru looked at each other for a moment. They turned and pushed their heads back up through the growth and stared at the van. There were more items flying out the side now. Tofu knew that if left to its own devices that bear will have the entire interior strewn about in no time.  
"We've got to get it out of there fast," said Ono.  
"Yeah, I'll bet Nabiki is having fits right now. Say, why don't you call her and tell her our situation? You've still got the ear piece right"  
"Two problems with that idea, Hikaru. One, we're still out of range and two; I left it in the van"  
"You took it off? Gee Doc that wasn't so bright"  
"D'oh!" grunted Ono, placing a hand to his face. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, Tofu. He's still needed"  
Ono looked down at Hikaru. "I took it off so I would not lose it while I was playing TARZAN"  
"Ooo, better keep it down, Doc. Bear might hear you"  
A tense moment followed and then Ono sighed. He shook his head and stared out at the van again. "This just can't get any worse," he said.  
A few more seconds passed then Hikaru said, "Yes it can"  
"What do you mean by that, Hikaru"  
"Well, this stuff, these plants around us… uh, some of it is urushi"  
Ono's jaw dropped and he cut his eyes over at Gosunkugi. He could only shrug and Tofu clenched his eyes tight. "D'oh!" he muttered again covering his face with his hands.  
"I'm surprised I even remember that much from camping," continued Hikaru. "Oh well, looks like I won't get to finish my dinner now"  
Ono's finger's parted. "What dinner"  
"The one I was enjoying until I was so rudely interrupted. Kasumi fixed me up a Bento box before we left. You know I swear your wife could prepare a full course banquet in less than two seconds. You are a lucky man, Doctor Tofu"  
A tight grip latched up around Hikaru's throat, Ono glaring at Gosunkugi with death in his eyes.  
"Uh… should I have gotten you one too, Doc?" gasped Hikaru.  
Doctor Tofu said nothing as he pulled Gosunkugi back down into the brush…

It took careful moving but Ryoga Hibiki managed at last to get him and Akane over to the north side of Maeda's home. The guards patrolling the grounds seemed to be more interested in the front than the sides and rear and except for the occasional passer, the two would-be burglars slipped quietly into the surrounding brush.  
Well, almost quietly.  
Ryoga could barely manage carrying both the equipment they needed and Akane; whose now thoroughly inebriated person could barely stand upright with out his support. How she still managed to navigate there way around the grounds was beyond him, but there came several times when he had to place a hand or arm across her mouth to keep her silent. Now they stood, or at least he stood staring up at the third story window trying to figure out how to get them up and inside without being discovered.  
"Ranma… gonna need my Ranmaaa," sang Akane, slumped up against his back.  
It's a wonder I'm not bleeding to death, thought Ryoga as he surveyed the scene. Suddenly, he felt Akane sliding down and turned just in time to catch her before she could drop.  
"Akane, Akane, please don't pass out on me now!" he frantically said as he held her up.  
Akane giggled, draping her arms around his neck. "I wasn't about to pass out, RRRanmaaaa," she slurred.  
Ryoga stared at her smiling face and then gulped. "Oh, oh this is not good"  
She giggled again and began to pull herself up closer, but Ryoga pushed her gently back. "Akane, it's me, Ryoga, your partner in crime here"  
Akane frowned. "Ryoga?" He nodded. "Ryoga? Ryoga, where is my Ranma"  
"Inside with the others"  
"Inside?" She glanced past him at the building and Ryoga could see a small pout forming on her lips.  
"Oh no, oh no, Akane please don't start crying. This is not the time too be crying"  
"He doesn't love meeeee! BWAAAAA—murph"  
Ryoga clasped a hand over her mouth and not a moment too soon as around the corner one of Maeda's men appeared. Quickly Ryoga pulled Akane down and he watched him hoping he did not hear her cry. The guard stood looking around then took a few steps in their direction. Ryoga tensed as he looked around again then reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.  
The guard stood smoking his cigarette for a few minutes, looking up at the stars and around the dimly light grounds before tossing the butt down, stamping it out. One last gaze in their direction, he turned and headed back out of sight.  
"That was close," whispered Ryoga, standing up.  
Akane leaned up against his back again with her chin pressing playfully against the crease of his spine. "RRRanmaaa, gonna need my RRRammaaa," she sang again.  
"No, stop it, Akane!" She did but he could sense her pout returning. "Okay, I'm sorry. Uh stay there while I get this grappling hook out, okay"  
"Sure, Ranma"  
Saotome, you definitely need to address this problem, Ryoga thought, shaking his head. From the black bag he pulled out a coil of rope with a three pronged metal grappling hook secured to one end. Several woven loops were spliced into the rope at even intervals to allow a climber purchase as they climbed up the rope. It looked sturdy enough but would it support both of them at the same time?  
No sense in waiting, Ryoga set Akane up against the building and took a few steps back. He twirled the hook around in the air allowing the momentum to build and then with a light toss let it fly. The hook sailed up and over the top of the roof. Ryoga heard a dim tap as it landed and he pulled taking up the slack until the points finally dug into something and stopped.  
Ryoga made a few more strong pulls and it looked like the hook was firmly attached. He let out a sigh of relief and looked at Akane; who had slid down to the ground and sat smiling at him.  
"YEA!" she suddenly exclaimed, clapping her hands. Ryoga dashed over pleading for her to stop as he grabbed her wrist.  
"You don't want me to cheer for you, Ranma?" she said.  
"No, Akane… darn it, I'm Ryoga! We don't want the guards to hear, okay"  
Sadly, Akane nodded.  
"Now, we have to climb up. Do this for me, please"  
She nodded again and Ryoga helped her up.  
"So, since you know how to open locks, you go first and… Akane? Akane"  
Akane was not paying attention to Ryoga. In fact she was not paying much attention to anything as her legs buckled like a ragity-ann doll, slumping back down towards the ground. Ryoga stood her back up.  
"Oh great, you can't even walk yet alone climb. Akane it was only one gulp"  
"Mmmm, and it was warm too"  
Ryoga felt like crying himself not believing this was happening. This is why Tom Cruise always worked alone! He drew in a breath and stopped to reexamine the situation. Okay, Hibiki, you're a police officer. That means you have to be resourceful and patient. Your partner is wounded and you can't leave'em behind, so what do you do? 'Speed'… no this is not the time to be thinking about trivia! Okay, think man, think!  
He looked at Akane. Tiny woman, should be no extra weight, thought Ryoga. He eyed the rope then looked up at the window. Rope, Drunk Girl, bag, window, me. Climb! Got it!  
Taking the end of the rope, Ryoga tied it around Akane's waist, made a secure loop then tied the rest around his linking them both together. He draped the bag over a shoulder and after a short prayer, leaped up, grabbed the rope, pulling them up.  
"Wait a minute," he muttered between his grunts and strains. "This girl ain't light! No wonder you sink like a rock in water. Where is it all at"  
Higher and higher they went, Akane giggling with each pull much to Ryoga's distress. Without warning, she suddenly let out a laugh and twisted her body sharply to one side causing them to spin.  
"What! Akane, stop that!" said Ryoga.  
"Oooh, look at me! I'm Jane"  
"Akane, stop it"  
She looked up. "And Ranma, Ranma, you're Tarzan taking me up to his loft in the trees! Climb, you big wild beast of a man! Take me, take me up. Ravage me with wild reckless abandon"  
Ryoga managed to stop their twirling and braced his body up against the wall to keep Akane from repeating her action. He stared down at her noting the lewd leer she gave him and quickly turned away. "Akari. Akari is my wife, Akane is the wife of my best friend," he reminded himself. "My thoughts are pure, my thoughts are clean"  
Akane's playful pawing at his back made Ryoga pause.  
"And the Devil is working overtime tonight too." He continued to climb up ignoring Akane's advances. "I still wonder why I'm not bleeding to death. Good thing Akari has one advantage over Akane. She doesn't weigh eight billion tons"  
Finally, they reached the bottom of the third story window. Ryoga grabbed on to the sill and pulled himself up to rest on his arms, the rope still tucked between them. He let out a sigh of relief pausing to regain his strength.  
"A good fall if there is one," he thought gazing back down. Akane oddly enough hung with arms and legs spread out to either side, her head up eyes closed with a strange smile on her face. Ryoga smirked and then asked, "Akane, what are you doing"  
"I'm Tinkerbelle"  
…  
…  
…  
"Okay. I got 'a get you inside and sobered up somehow"  
Ryoga grabbed the rope and climbed until he stood precariously on the window ledge. Carefully, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife, selected the thinnest blade and opened it up. Okay, they taught us this stuff in training at the academy, he thought. Running the tip along the window's frame, he found the seam that separated the two sides, sliding the blade between them. All too easy, joked Ryoga, but then Akane wanted to prove him wrong.  
"Fluuutter, flutter, flutter, flutter!" she said, flexing her shoulder back and forth.  
Ryoga lost his grip falling away from the window leaving the knife wedged in place. His arms flailed, and a desperate last grab caught the rope before it too went out of reach. They fell back then stopped with Ryoga's heels on the ledge, hanging out at an odd angle.  
"Akane, what are you doing"  
"I'm flying"  
"No, you're about too kill us"  
"But I'm flying, see? Flutter, flutter, flutter, flutter, flutter"  
"Ah! Akane, you're not flying, you're a lead balloon… literally… so, so, so stop it"  
Akane did letting her arms and legs hang free. That wasn't good, the added weight bearing down on Ryoga. He let out a grunt and reached up pulling them back towards the ledge. Suddenly, there came a short sharp jerk as the hook briefly slid from position a short ways before digging in again. It stopped and Ryoga waited for a moment and then resumed his pull. The hook held and they were back upright once more.  
"Don't-do-anything-Akane," Ryoga said. He found the knife again and carefully slid it down the seam until it stopped on the interior latch. Carefully, Ryoga slid the blade out probing until he found the bottom of the latch and then slid the blade back in.  
"Okay, let's hope this window's not alarmed"  
He slid the blade up and was rewarded by the sound of the latch scrapping up out of the holder and falling free. Ryoga pushed both windows open and stepped down into Maeda's office… 


	3. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ryoga untied the rope attaching him to Akane and set her down on the floor. He reached back out and with a sharp snap of the rope freed the hook, rapidly gathering it up before it could hit the side of the building. That they had managed to get this far brought relief to him, but now there came the problem of finding the safe. Then, there was the bigger problem of figuring out how Akane would be able to open it.  
He could hear her crawling around on the floor and thought best to keep her at least within arms reach as he pondered their situation. Taking a small maglight from the bag, turned it on and panned the yellow lens colored light around in search of her.  
"Akane?" he whispered. She was gone and panic started to fill his mind. "Great, I've lost a totally blitzed, three hundred pound woman in less than a minute. This just is not happening"  
Carefully, Ryoga panned the light around as he made his way past Maeda's desk towards the middle of the room. Still no sign of Akane, he scratched his head and sat down in one of the near-by chairs.  
"Where could she have gone"  
A pair of hands appeared from either side of the chair slapping down on Ryoga's shoulders. Ryoga started to yell but cut it off, covering his mouth as his pulse raced in his ears. Akane's grinning face hovered up close to his.  
"Boo," she said.  
The shock faded away, Ryoga's eyes returning to normal size as Akane started giggling uncontrollably.  
"Akane, this is not the time for games!" he snapped, shooting up out of the seat.  
Her giggles stopped, Akane staring at Ryoga pacing around in a tight circle at the center of the room. She suddenly began whimpering.  
"Akane this is not the time for tears, okay. We're in big trouble here"  
"So, so, so you don't want to play with me"  
"No, no, no, Akane. It's not that… uh, I mean no, uh, I don't know what I mean"  
Akane's whimpers picked up.  
"Oooooo… Ah-ooooooo… Ranmaaaaa… you never want to play with me anymore"  
"Oh, she still thinks I'm Ranma"  
"Bwaaahahahaaaaa… always pretending to have a headache… I know what kind of headache you're supposed to have but you never get one"  
That shocked Ryoga and he stood speechless for a second. "This is definitely not the time to for this." He rushed over taking Akane by the shoulders. "Akane, please stop. Someone's going to hear you"  
"NIdon'tcarrre… booooowahahahaaaaa… I'm going to tell Daddeeeee… he-he-he-he'll make you give me babies"  
"Akane, I'm not Ranma! Please, somehow get sober"  
Akane abruptly stopped and drew back staring at Ryoga. He thought she had come around but then her bottom lip began to quiver again and she resumed her crying.  
"Ooooh, Ranmaaaa… I'm a bad wife aren't I"  
"No! I don't know. Ranma would know, but I'm sure you're a fantastic wife, Akane. Can't handle your liquor, but I'll bet a fantastic wife just the same"  
"Bwahaaaaaaa… you're punishing me for being a bad wife, aren't you, Ranma"  
"I'm not Ranma"  
Akane stopped crying again. "Okay," she said in a meek voice. Ryoga thought he'd finally gotten through to her, but she went over to Maeda's desk, kicked aside the chair in front and then bent over placing her hands on the front edge. "I'm ready," she said, bracing herself.  
"Ready? Ready for what?" asked Ryoga.  
"My spanking"  
This time the blood did start rushing from Ryoga's nose. "I've married the wrong woman," he said in disbelief.  
Akane looked back at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get over here and spank me!" Ryoga felt faint and started reminding himself that Akari was his wife. He couldn't move and gaped at her speechless.  
"Come on! Get it out of your system so we can go back to a normal life." Still Ryoga remained still and Akane frowned. "You better get over here, Ranma Saotome, or, or, or I'm going to call my daddy and he'll come over and browbeat you to death until you do!" she snapped, placing a hand to her right ear.  
Call your daddy, thought Ryoga then it dawned on him what she was referring too.  
The earpiece!  
"Uh, okay 'dear'. I'll come and do what I-I'm supposed to do"  
Ryoga took hesitant steps over to Akane every part of him shaking like a leaf on a tree. Akane braced herself again, and he had to gulp down the hard lump in his throat as she wagged her backside in slow deliberate sweeps.  
Man, if Akari finds out about this!  
He reached out, first down, and then with a lightning snatch, pulled the transceiver from her ear and quickly backed away.  
"No, Ranma, give it baaack!" sobbed Akane, staggering after him.  
"I need this more than you do, Akane," replied Ryoga, putting the transceiver on. Akane let out a sob and shuffled back over to the desk.  
Oh, why me, muttered Ryoga. Hello, Hello! Is there anybody out there  
Down in the front room, Ranko paused from her duties, fighting back the urge to cry out and winced sharply at the sound of Ryoga's frantic calls. Ukyo, helping Shampoo set up another display of food in the dinning area, also started sharply at the call. Ranko recovered first and excused herself moving away back towards the foyer.  
Pretending to fix her bonnet, she placed a hand to her ear. Ryoga! Will you stop screaming, you almost killed my ear! she answered low.  
Yeah, well at least you're not having as much trouble as I am right now  
What trouble, and for that matter why are you talking on this thing? I thought Akane was comms for you guys  
She was, but uhm, things have changed  
Why? What's happened to Akane? said Ranko, fearing the worst. Ukyo too stopped what she was doing and frowned. She handed off the tongs in her hands to Akari and started making her way though the guests in search of Nabiki.  
She, uh, she uhm… she's kind'a drunk. explained Ryoga.  
"What?" exclaimed Ranko. Several of the guests around her turned wondering what she the shouting was about. Ranko flinched and meekly turned around. "Ah, sorry," she said inching her way out of the room. She set her tray down on a small table and turned her back.  
What do mean Akane's drunk  
She's drunk! One of those damn guards's of Maeda gave her a swig of moonshine and now she's plastered. Worse still I had to haul her ass up to this floor. You know, Ranma, your wife is not light  
Tell me about it. You wouldn't know it if (PHFTH!) that's not important right now! You can't give Akane alcohol! She just thinks about the word and she's blitzed for the week  
Ryoga looked over at Akane again. She was back bent over the desk again, wagging her behind teasingly around at him grinning from ear to ear and humming a light meandering tune.  
That and much more, Ranma, he said. You two have definitely got to sit down and talk about this family issue of yours  
Is she babbling  
Like a parrot  
Ooo, Ooo, what's she saying, what's she saying? It was Ukyo.  
Ukyo? About time you answered up! snapped Ryoga.  
I've been listening in. Now what's Akane been saying  
Don't worry about that! growled Ranko. Ryoga, how could you let Akane get drunk  
I couldn't stop her! Anyway, she thinks I'm you and… uh oh… no, no Akane, don't do that  
It went silent and Ranko tensed up. She could hear faint mutterings, some moans and then Ryoga's voice returned.  
FShesph TTTTafkingph offffherclphothfths  
What  
I said (ooph!), Akane will you stop I'm trying to talk here  
Spank my butt, Ranmaaaaa  
Ranko's long gasp of air drew the attention of the guests standing close by in the adjoining room. They could only watch in utter amazement as Ranko, now in full rage, hopped madly around arms flailing, ranting out loud at some imaginary being. An elderly lady in her early sixties tipped a curious eye at the fussing maid then casually turned looking around until she spotted Victoria chatting casually with another group across the way. "Oh Miss Saffron," she called out. Vicky turned and the woman motioned for her to come over.  
It had to be trouble, thought Vicky as she approached. This old bat had been after her ever since she became a member of the Bonsai Club, as was the privilege of all the local bosses' wives and relations. Any excuse getting her expelled would be eagerly taken, and the haughty look on her face only echoed her desires.  
With a forced smile; Vicky said "Why hello Mrs. Iwamoto. I'm glad you"  
Her voice trailed off when she caught sight of Ranko.  
"Yes, interesting employees you have here, Victoria," said Mrs. Iwamoto. "Quite a reflection of the way you manage your household, hmm"  
Vicky stared speechless at Ranko. She placed a hand to her face and hung her head. "Tell me this is not happening," she muttered low.  
By then, Ranko sensed the stares upon her and she stopped in mid-hop balancing precariously on one spiked heel and turned around. "Heh!" she let out and tip-toed carefully back into the closet, shutting the door behind her.  
"Mrs. Iwamoto continued. "Yes, very enlightening indeed. I'll be sure to bring it up at next weeks meeting. The girls will all want to know where you found such humorous help"  
She moved off snickering derisively as she did. Victoria glared furiously at the closet door and the muted ravings coming from inside. Her ire shifted as one predominant image appeared in her mind, and she turned.  
"Where is she?" snarled Victoria, storming off to find her rebellious soon-to-be ex-employee…

"This is so good. This is so good. Oh this is so, so, so good"  
Ukyo hurried through the crowd searching for Nabiki barely able to contain her joy. Even with Ranko's raving in her ear, she still found this new twist entertaining. The only downside was the inability to record everything that was going on. Sure would make a great movie or the plot for a new T.V. series.  
Finally, she found Nabiki with Tatewaki in the main room chatting with a few members of the city economics board and rushed over. Tatewaki spotted her approach first giving Nabiki a slight nudge and nod in her direction.  
"Uh oh. This can't be good," she said to him.  
"By her expression I would think there is cause to celebrate, don't you"  
"No, that's her 'I'm glad you brought me' look. Something is wrong"  
Ukyo stopped and stood staring silently at them. Her lips quivered, eyes bright with glee, but before she could speak, Nabiki anticipated her words and cut her off.  
"Don't you dare say it," she told her.  
"(eep) Okay. But you better come with me"  
Nabiki sigh, wondering why nothing was going right tonight. "Be careful," she said to Tatewaki.  
"Am I not always"  
Whimpering, Nabiki followed Ukyo back through the party and out to the foyer. They went up the stairs and found a vacant room, locking the door behind them. Ukyo pulled off her earpiece and handed it to Nabiki.  
That's it, Hibiki! I'm telling Akari you're flirting with my wife  
I'm not doing anything of the sort! I can't help it if you're wife is not satisfied with her home life  
What! You better take those words back, and keep your hands off of my wife  
What the? wondered Nabiki. Guys, guys! What's going on  
Nabiki? said Ryoga.  
Yes. Ryoga, why are you on the line and where is Akane  
He's taking advantage of her, Nabiki! shouted Ranko. I'm going to go up there and kick his A-double S  
I am not! You're the one who's got problems, pal  
Guys, stop it  
The circuit went dead. Only Ukyo's deviant laughter broke the silence, then Nabiki drew in a breath.  
Ryoga. What has happened to Akane  
She's drunk  
What  
Ukyo could hold back no more, laughing out loud holding her sides. "Ukyo, this is not funny!" shouted Nabiki.  
"To me it is. And I want to tell you Nabiki, I'm going to cherish every second of this"  
Nabiki frowned. Ryoga, how in the hell did Akane get a hold of alcohol? Kodachi is down here  
One of Maeda's thugs gave her a swig of some Moonshine  
Moonshine? Okura, you sly dog. I completely missed that  
What does that matter! raged Ranko. Akane is blitzed. She can't open a safe in this condition  
Not to mention she thinks I'm Ranma and keeps complaining about family matters  
Really? Talking about babies again  
Stay out of our private life! Nabiki, what are we going to do about Akane  
Nabiki paused. She chuckled and cut a humored glance over at Ukyo. "This is getting kind of good"  
"Isn't it though? Too bad I can't hear what they're saying now"  
Nabiki giggled and caught herself before she slipped any further. We're getting behind schedule guys, and this will certainly add to our time  
So what do we do? asked Ryoga.  
Give me a second, answered Nabiki. It was all the time she needed. Okay. Ranko, where are you? I did not see you when we passed through your area  
I'm in the coat closet  
It was better not to ask why, Nabiki continued. Well come out of the closet, odd as it sounds, and get back to your station. Ryoga, keep Akane there and quiet  
Easy for you to say. She keeps waving her booty in my face  
You keep those hands off that booty, Ryoga Hibiki. That's mine! snapped Ranko.  
Nabiki paused again to trade giggles with Ukyo. Don't worry about Ryoga, Ranko. Just get out there and keep an eye out for Maeda and his men  
Ranko grumbled something but complied.  
Now if only Doctor Tofu was here  
Yeah, where is he? I haven't heard his voice yet. said Ryoga.  
I don't know but he is surly needed now. Sit tight Ryoga. Ukyo will be back up to give you instructions in a little while  
Hurry it up  
Nabiki took off the earpiece and gave it back to Ukyo. "Get down to Kodachi," she instructed her, "See if she knows or has something that can sober Akane up enough to be half-useful"  
"Kodachi? Are you sure, Nabiki? She might try and slip Akane some poison or worse one of her sleep potions"  
"We don't have any choice, Ukyo. Without being able to talk to Doctor Tofu, Kodachi is our best chance of getting things back on track"  
Ukyo shuddered a bit. "Ew, never thought we'd have to bank on Kodachi to pull us out of a tight spot"  
"Yeah, sticks in my craw too. Come on, we need to get back downstairs before Maeda starts missing us…"

A cold shiver flowed up Hikaru Gosunkugi's back as he stood clutching a tree branch in his frail hands before him, staring at the van and its unwanted occupant carousing inside. He shook, this time not from the cold air, but the fear at what he was about to do next. Hikaru took a hesitant step forward and then abruptly turned.  
"Doc, tell me again why I'm doing this?" he whispered.  
Doctor Tofu, peering at him with slowly puffing eyes from the brush, smirked at the question. "Because you are the one who drew it in there in the first place, that's why"  
Hikaru glanced at the van. "Okay, a slight mistake, but at least we know that Kasumi's cooking is appreciated by the animals too"  
"Go to the van, Hikaru"  
Gosunkugi gulped and faced the van. He took another hesitant step towards it and spun around again. "Aw Doc, I'd rather face you again than go in there"  
"GOSUNKUGI"  
Ono caught himself, grimacing a moment more from the stinging welts and bumps on his cheeks and jaw than anger, and then sighed.  
"Hikaru, remember the plan. You draw it out, it chases you into the woods, I limp into the van, you double back and dive in, and we both shut the door. Got it"  
"It's that chase me part that got me concerned, Doc"  
"What about it? You're a spry young man, so it should be no problem"  
"That bear might catch me! I'm thin enough that it could eat me with one gulp. What then"  
"Well then you get to finish your meal"  
Hikaru pondered that for a moment, finally agreeing with him. "Yeah, I could. It was looking tasty and"  
He started realizing what he was saying. Ono laughed at the frowning man and then pointed to the van. "Bear," he said.  
"In there," replied Hikaru.  
"Will you get on with it"  
With timid resolve, Gosunkugi moved steadily closer to the van. Finally he was at the side door and could see the bear draped over the front seat apparently taking a break from its search.  
"…hello?" Hikaru called to it. No response, Gosunkugi quickly moving back. "Sorry, Doc, but the bear seems not interested in me"  
"Hikaru, hit it"  
"What"  
"I said hit it"  
"Why, it's not in interested in me. In fact it doesn't even realize I'm there at all"  
"Hikaru, you could be a big black dot on a white page of paper and still be missed! Now go hit it"  
He looked incredulously at the branch in his hands. "With this?" questioned Hikaru.  
"Yes"  
"Well Doc, don't you think I could use a longer branch"  
"If I find one I'm using it on you! Now go hit the bear"  
Anymore protests were useless; Gosunkugi timidly returning to the side door repeating Ono's command mockingly as he did. The bear had not moved and it now appeared to be asleep or just about to doze off. Great, my luck it's female and a grouchy female means an angry female the worst form of any species.  
A weak prod to the bear's side brought only a low growl in response. "I don't want to do this," whined Hikaru. He looked back out over his shoulder with pleading eyes at Doctor Tofu. Ono was unmoved gesturing for him to finish the job.  
Gosunkugi stared at the bear for a moment and then took the branch in both hands. Gathering up all of the nerve he had, Hikaru made a sharp thrust out towards the bear shouting, "I'm sorry!" as he did.  
His actions were well rewarded as a loud growl filled the air, joined immediately by Gosunkugi's scream as he bolted out the van the bear hot on his heels. Unfortunately, the direction he chose was not the one that Ono neither desired nor wanted.  
"Somehow I should have expected this," said Ono as the pair charged towards him. "Yes, it fits the happenings of this day perfectly. (Sigh) Well let's hope this work"  
Shifting to one side, Ono crouched; waiting as Hikaru burst through the brush in desperate flight for his life. The bear, now at full lope, vaulted over the top mouth open ready to tear into its prey. Suddenly Doctor Tofu rose up and with two fingers held tight together made a thrust hitting the bear just behind its head near the neck. Both it and Hikaru crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
"AH! AH! I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD! IT'S EATEN ME AND I'M INSIDE ITS STOMACH, hey where's my dinner, AH, AH! IT'S DARK, I'M BEING DEVOURED! AH, PAIN, PAIN,PAAAIN"  
"Hikaru"  
Gosunkugi paused. "Doc? Doc, it got you too"  
"No, Hikaru"  
With a grunt, Ono rolled the unconscious bear off of him. Gosunkugi sat up surprised he was still alive. He looked at Tofu and smiled.  
"See, that wasn't so hard after all"  
Ono smirked. "You were supposed to go the other way"  
"My body had different plans"  
"Get up"  
Hikaru stood staring down at the now unconscious bear with some surprise. He rubbed the back of his neck and then went to catch up with Doctor Tofu; who was making his way back to their van.  
"Hey, Doc that was something else"  
"It only worked because the gods of luck happen to be on your side, Hikaru"  
"You mean you didn't know you could stop that bear"  
Tofu stopped and looked down at Gosunkugi with a sharp gaze. Hikaru smirked knowing that he just missed being torn limb from limb. A quick glance back over his shoulder, he smiled meekly up at Ono.  
"Thanks, Doc," he said.  
"Just be thankful these two fingers were able to hit the right spot through all of that fur and fat flying through the air, Hikaru"  
"Yeah. You know you aught to patent those, Doc. Make you famous, soon everyone will be calling you 'Clint Tofu"  
Ono frowned, glaring at Hikaru for a second. He shook his head and continued on. "Clint Tofu… will you listen to him," he muttered.  
Inside the van the place was a shambles with parts and pieces of seats and paneling strew everywhere. Claw marks ripped across several of the windows, and then Hikaru let out a gasp staring at where their computer had been set up. The chassis lay on the floor, parts of the outer case bent and dented in, but what worried Hikaru more were the long claw marks running almost the entire length of the flat screen dangling precariously by one wire on the wall.  
"Oh Doc we might be out of commission," he said climbing inside.  
Ono began to follow when suddenly he smelled a thick mucky reek, wrinkling his nose as he drew back in disgust. "Aw, what is that?" he cried.  
"Huh?" said Hikaru. In his concern for his beloved computer, Gosunkugi was completely oblivious to the smell until Ono pointed it out. He gagged, covering his nose and mouth with his hands. "I think our bear left us a present, Doc"  
"Figures! Where is it"  
"You want me to look for that"  
"No, no, no, never mind. What about the computer"  
Hikaru looked over the components and shrugged. "I'll have to run some quick test to see if anything critical was damaged"  
"How long"  
"Can't say right now"  
Ono glanced at his watch. They were very much way behind schedule and this only meant more time off track. He told Hikaru to get started and braved the smell climbing in.  
"I'm going to look for the earpiece. Do you need any help"  
"A rebreather would be nice"  
"Concentrate, Hikaru"  
Gosunkugi examined the computer again. "Outlets messed up. We'll need to jump power from the van's power system if I'm going to operate this"  
"That I can manage. I still have the keys," replied Ono.  
He went to go start up the van when Gosunkugi called him again.  
"Doc, what about that bear out there"  
"What about it"  
"Well when it wakes up it's going to be really mad at us"  
"Then we'll just close the door, Hikaru"  
Hikaru looked up, sniffing the air for a moment. "Uh, Methane is not very breathable, Doc"  
Ono paused just before he could sit down behind in the drivers seat, turning around to him. "Hikaru, let me worry about the bear, okay? You just get that computer back up and running"  
"Okay, Doc"  
Tofu sighed and sat down with a harrumph in frustration. He let out a yell that startled Hikaru sending him for cover.  
"Doc, Doc! What's wrong?" he exclaimed.  
Tofu sat silent for a moment, his head hung low. He looked up and then peered over at Gosunkugi.  
"I found it," was the only thing he said, hanging his head back down.  
"Ew," muttered Hikaru, shuddering. "I'm so glad I don't know how to drive…" 


	4. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Back downstairs, Nabiki and Ukyo caught sight of Ranko steadily making her way through the guests taking requests and serving drinks like normal, except for a dark scowl that made more then a few people afraid to approach her. Nabiki gave Ukyo a light tap, nodding questioningly to Ranko.  
"Well, you've got to admit she does have a good reason to be upset," said Ukyo.  
"Tell her to drop it now before she really upsets someone"  
A nod from Ukyo satisfied Nabiki and she was getting ready to make her way to the bar when someone's hand grabbed her by the left wrist, twisted her hand painfully back with a firm grip. She winced and looked back to find Vicky there, and she was not very happy.  
"Oh, Vicky, OW, OW, OW, OW, uh is there something wrong"  
Vicky faked a smile and moved up close behind Nabiki. "You, me, upstairs now, young lady," she hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, a meeting (Owww), I, I, I guess this is important"  
With Vicky guiding her along, Nabiki told Ukyo. "Take care of that little problem for us"  
"Uh, sure. No worries"  
Another firm twist and the two women disappeared back up the stairs leaving Ukyo now in the hot seat. She let out a deep breath then began searching for Ranko, but the girl had vanished. Great, I'll have to work that problem after I go see Kodachi, she thought.  
Making her way politely through the milling throng of guests, Ukyo finally reached the bar. Kodachi was hard at play, currently shaking a tumbler like a member of a reggae band, chortling deviously as she did. There were a few people standing around, some at odd angles, others wavering and Ukyo knew Kodachi was again drifting off from her instructions.  
Kodachi saw Ukyo heading towards her and paused briefly in mid-shake before placing the shaker down under the bar. When she reached the bar a hush filled the air around them. Ukyo did not speak glaring hard at Kodachi. The Kuno sibling gulped then grinned.  
"Excellent party don't you think?" she said.  
"What in the nine-plus-hells do you think you are doing?" growled Ukyo.  
"Oooh… nothing 'odd' at the moment if that's what you are eluding too"  
"Bull, Kodachi! There are people standing around this bar at thirty and sixty degree angles, some marking time like a needle on a metronome and you claim nothing 'odd"  
"Nothing I'm not used too"  
Ukyo tensed, holding her arms tight to her sides restraining the urge to throttle this woman. She finally found herself and looked at Kodachi again.  
"If I didn't have a priority job for you right now, I'd be back there slapping you around like a lump of silly-putty"  
"I'm only filling the request I am receiving. And the tips are flowing"  
"Making money too… how much… never mind"  
Taking a pause, Ukyo cut her eyes from side to side checking for unwanted ear. Kodachi sensed what she was doing and said, "Oh don't mind them. Even if they hear you they couldn't say anything understandable anyway. HOH Hoo, Hoo, Hoo, Hoo, Hoo"  
If to emphasize her point, one of the wavering drinkers at the bar suddenly raised a hand up. "Bughluah, Whrgphagha mghuph drmackughuph?" he blabbered at them.  
"Yes, yes, sir. I'll have it ready in a moment," answered Kodachi. The hard stare from Ukyo made her jump a bit. "Well, anyone but me. In my line of hobbies, you have to be able to interpret anything"  
Ukyo smirked leaning towards her. "Do you know or have anything that can sober up a person in less than two seconds"  
It seemed like an odd request to Kodachi, eyeing Ukyo confused. She thought, staring up at the ceiling while reviewing the myriad of potions and concoctions that dwelled in her dark mind. Finally, she looked back down at Ukyo.  
"Not in two seconds, but maybe five"  
"Five"  
"About. Why would you want me to fix something so boring as that up"  
"What do you think, Kodachi"  
Kodachi glanced around at her collection of drinkers and gasped. "Noooo! I worked so hard on them. Please, let me keep them"  
"No, Kodachi. We need too"  
GBLORPH!  
The bubbling sound came from beneath the counter. Ukyo stepped back franticly searching for the source. "Wha—! What was that, what was that?" she said.  
Calmly, Kodachi leaned back peering down at the shelf below. She giggled and leaned forward again.  
"Silly me. I left my latest mixture setting too long in the container. It's finally absorbed the plastic." She looked down again. "Hm. Should have used a metal shaker instead"  
GIRIK!  
In a flash Ukyo gripped Kodachi by the front of her blouse with both hands, pulling the mad Kuno up eye to eye with a vicious sneer. Terror filled Kodachi's eyes and then Ukyo said, "Do-you-know-how to-make-this-drink"  
"…uh, yes"  
"Then make one"  
"…just one"  
Ukyo pulled Kodachi closer until their foreheads pressed together. "One," she growled just at the end of her tether.  
"…okay"  
She let her go. "How long"  
"Oh, I'd say ten minutes. I need to get the ingredients for your boring drink together first from the kitchen"  
"Make it five, and when you're done kill that disgusting thing you've made under the counter"  
"Its not disgusting… rather cute really"  
"Kodachi"  
"Okay, okay"  
Ukyo simmered down but continued to glare at Kodachi. "Five minutes," she finally said and walked away.  
"Sheesh, such a hot head," grumbled Kodachi. "I can't wait to sic Mister Turtle II on her. Now what do I need? Oh yes." She looked around the crowd until she spotted Konatsu serving drinks near by.  
"Konatsu?" she called out drawing his attention. "Be a darling and get me two cups of musabi, a raw egg, and one cup of fish oil." A series of bubbling stopped her, and then she added, "Oh yes, and two pieces of cubed beef. Raw, dipped in teriyaki. I must feed my pet. Hoh-ho, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo…"

Nabiki walked rapidly on her toes forced along by Vicky and the steel grip she held her wrist in. She moaned with pain pleading for her to stop but Vicky was not in a merciful mood at the moment. Kicking a door to one of the rooms open, she thrust Nabiki inside.  
"Ow!" whined Nabiki as Victoria followed, slamming the door shut behind her. Nabiki shook her hand trying to clear away the pain and numbing pin pricks. "You didn't have to—OW! Y-y-you didn't have to be so darn rough on me? I would have come quietly"  
"You are lucky that is all I've done to you, Nabiki!" shouted Vicky. "What have you brought into my home"  
"Huh?" Strange question, thought Nabiki.  
Vicky stormed right up into her face. "One of your so-called 'Maids' was downstairs about five minutes ago doing a poor rendition of a kabuki dance right in front of my Bonsai Clubs leading chairperson"  
"Really? Which one"  
"The little red-head"  
Oh damn! She must have seen Ranko when she was raving at Ryoga. Nabiki drew back to get some distance and out of arms reach of the enraged woman. Okay, Nabiki Tendo, time for you to do some quick lying and it had better be convincing.  
"Oh, Ranko. I'm so sorry, Vicky. It must have been time for her medicine. Ooo, I thought we could keep her from going into one of her modes"  
"Modes? What do you mean 'Modes"  
Sadly, Nabiki turned away pretending to be worried and repeatedly wrung her hands. "You see… well, Ranko is a nice girl and an old friend, but she has trouble staying together when she's around people"  
Vicky's mouth dropped open with disbelief. "You mean this girl is… crazy"  
No, no, no, no!" replied Nabiki, waving her hands to calm the woman as she turned around. "She's not crazy. Just ah, more than one person"  
"So this girl has a split personality. You're right, Nabiki, she's not crazy, she's deranged and I want her out of this house"  
"We can't kick her out. Ranko will take it the wrong way and possibly kill herself"  
That hit the right button; Vicky closed her eyes and let out a sad moan of distress. Great, sentiment thought Nabiki and she poured it on.  
"Ranko has lost so many jobs because of this. We barely were able to stop her the last time this happened. So you see, she wants to fit in and she really tries hard. Please, Vicky, don't make me have too go and tell her she's been fired again. It would kill her"  
Vicky glared at Nabiki, but her feelings would not allow her to do what she wanted to do. "Did she have to dance in front of Mrs. Iwamoto?" she said, rubbing her forehead to relieve her stress.  
"Her bouts hit suddenly and without warning"  
"I'll say." Vicky eyed her again. "You have her medicine"  
Uh-oh.  
"Ah, no I believe Kasumi is holding it for her"  
"Hm. Then we better go and get it and give it to Ranko before she has another episode"  
"Yeah, we better"  
"You should have told me about this before hand, Nabiki. I do hope nothing bad becomes of this"  
With her best pout, Nabiki looked sadly down at the floor. "I'm sorry," she said.  
It seemed unlikely, but Vicky accepted Nabiki's apology. She smirked and opened the door. Nabiki inwardly sighed with relief, grateful that she could spin such a tale and keep a straight face. There still was the matter of 'medicine', but that could be covered later; following Vicky out the room.  
At the top of the steps Vicky suddenly stopped Nabiki. "Let me tell you this though, Nabiki Tendo. If I get kicked out of the Bonsai Club, I will personally clip the chains around your ankles"  
Nabiki gulped, and they went back down to the party. Ranko stood just inside the doorway when they arrived and greeted them with a smile. Vicky drew back, smirking at the woman. Just then though the crowd Akari came rushing in. She appeared to be frantic, looking around in desperation for someone. That someone happened to be Nabiki and when she spotted her she ran over.  
"Kitchen! Swinging! Don't do this, don't do that! Butter! No Butter! Taste great, less filling! Kitchen!" she said.  
The three exchanged looks and then Nabiki placed her hands on Akari's shoulder to settle her down. "What are you talking about, Akari"  
Akari drew in a few breaths before answering. "Kasumi and that French chef-guy! They're fighting"  
With a loud moan, Vicky immediately hiked her dress up and ran for the kitchen, Akari bolting after her while Nabiki stood in stunned silence.  
"This is not part of the plan. No, it's not!" she muttered and then went after them.

Bursting through the kitchen door, Vicky let out a cry, just barely ducking under a large stir spoon sailing through the air. Loud shouts and cries could be heard and near one of the stoves Kasumi stood with mitts on wielding a ladle in her left hand and the lid from a pot in her right. Across from her shifting and darting from side to side, Jean-Claude wielded a knife and a small plate of butter trying to get past her. Another wild swing from Kasumi drove him back and he snarled at her.  
"STEU-PID TENDEU! You do not know the proper way to season feud! Stand aside, weu-man and let a true chef show you how"  
Kasumi gawked at him, insulted by his comment. "WHAT? You keep your foul seasonings away from my dishes, you, you, you FOOD MURDERER"  
"MEUDER? PHEATH! I spit upon your silly insult you call cooking! Get out of the way"  
Ladle and knife flashed, Kasumi blocking the plate of butter with the lid as they clashed slinging more utensils around the kitchen. Vicky and Akari stood too stunned at the spectacle to react and then Nabiki entered. She stopped sharply, winching as the scene.  
"What is going on here?" she said.  
Kasumi managed to get some leverage on the plate of butter and deftly flick it and its contents away straight towards the door. Nabiki sneered and stepped aside and then the door opened again; Tanyun walking in.  
"Do I hear a"  
KA-SPLAT!  
In deathly silence, Tanyun stood with the soft yellow mess sliding slowly down the right side of his face. Everyone stopped and stared then the door hit him in the back. He calmly stepped aside and Ukyo stuck her head in.  
"Hey, what's going on in he— Ewww, gross"  
Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Tanyun began to wipe the offensive goo from his face. "Butter," he said, "I hate butter"  
That broke Vicky from her stupor and she stormed across the kitchen. "JEAN-CLAUDE! What in the hell are you two fighting about"  
"It is this Ten-deu fool! She does not know the first thing about proper feud preparations"  
Kasumi cried out and lunged towards the chef. "Nabiki!" shouted Vicky, and the girls ran over pulling the raging woman away.  
"Kasumi! Kasumi, what has gotten into you?" asked Nabiki.  
"(Huff, huff, huff) He, he, he wants to ruin my cooking"  
Nabiki spun around glaring at the chef. "She is supposed to be cooking this meal, not you"  
"BAH! There is no flav-eur in her so-called 'cooking'! No proper amounts of seasoning. No salts, no spices! It is all bland, (BLEECH!), bland, bland, bland"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Vicky.  
Kasumi huffed loudly. "He wanted to put butter in my Tempura and Nikujaga dishes!" she shouted.  
"Aww! Now that's worth a butt-whooping even to me," said Ukyo.  
"That's just what I was doing!" exclaimed Kasumi, lunging for Jean-Claude again.  
Ukyo and Akari barely managed to hold her back. With Nabiki's help they forced her to the other side of the kitchen. "Calm down, big sister!" shouted Nabiki. She did, but maintained a level glare upon Jean-Claude. Seeing that things were for the moment under control, Nabiki briefly fixed herself and turned around.  
"Vicky?" she said, and that was all she needed to say.  
Victoria snatched her chef up by the front of his collar, pushing away from the stoves and preparation area. "You are not supposed to be fighting with Miss Tendo!" she shouted at him.  
"But Miss Saffron, she is wasting good feud, and, and I could prepare meals three times better than what she is doing! Just allow me to go and correct her steu-pid mistakes"  
"You stay away from my meals! I'll kill you"  
Another exchange of shouts and insults erupted, finally ended by a loud cry from Vicky. "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" she shouted.  
Vicky stood chest heaving every bit resembling an enraged lioness cutting vicious glanced between the two camps. She turned to Jean-Claude and pointed too the far corner of the kitchen. "You, over there! Don't interfere, don't try to mess with the meals, do nothing but what you are supposed to do and keep an eye on things"  
Jean-Claude started to say something but a fierce commanding gaze sent him slinking back for the far corner. Vicky whirled and pointed at Kasumi.  
"You! Cook!" she commanded.  
Kasumi timidly slipped past Vicky and resumed fixing up her dishes. She chanced a hateful look over at Jean-Claude but Vicky quickly cut that off with a firm shout and glare. Things temporarily returned to normal and the tension slowly ebbed away. Ukyo began to giggle but that brought Victoria around. She and Akari dashed out the kitchen.  
"Not bad," said Nabiki. That drew a stern look from Vicky and Nabiki flinched. "Okay, things can be better"  
"They better get better," replied Vicky. "Tanyun! Stay in here and keep an eye on things"  
"You want me too stay in here? Are you kidding? He threw butter in my face; I'm going to kick his ass"  
"Tanyun, will you please—!" Vicky tensed, trembling fist held up as she fought to control herself. "Tanyun, just stay in here and keep them apart, okay"  
He smirked but nodded and Vicky sighed. The sudden headache she had throbbed for attention and she left. Nabiki did not like the fact that now there was another set of eyes in the kitchen but the damage was done and would be dealt with as needed. She could see this did not please Tanyun and the way both Nabiki and Jean-Claude were sneaking dark looks at each other foretold more mayhem to come.  
"I better get back out to the party," she said to Tanyun.  
"Yeah, you do that, Nabiki," he replied. "This is all your fault and I should be kicking your tail right now"  
"NEEAYYHH"  
Nabiki stuck her tongue out at him and scampered out the door.

Out in the dining room, Ukyo checked up on the time. It was late and still no word from Doctor Tofu. What could have happened to them, and now she had to figure some way of getting Kodachi's sobering concoction up to Ryoga without anyone's knowledge. With the recent disruptions, that was going to be difficult. Maeda surly would grow suspicious and tighten up his security inside.  
Making her way back behind the serving table where Shampoo stood doling out food, she picked up a pair of tongs and began to help.  
"All quiet here?" she whispered low.  
"Is quieter than in kitchen," replied Shampoo.  
Ukyo rolled her eyes. She served a few more of the guests then continued.  
"You think that's bad, we've now got a problem with Akane"  
"What silly tomboy do now"  
"She got herself drunk"  
Shampoo started, missed the plate being held out before her. The serving dropping into a sauce dish splattering drops on the table. She apologized, wiping up the mess.  
"You kidding?" she finally said when she was done.  
"Nope. She and Ryoga are upstairs right waiting for me to somehow get Kodachi's supposed sobering mix up to them"  
"Kodachi? We dead, we all dead"  
"Don't start panicking, Shampoo"  
"No panic you say? We rely on Kodachi to sober up drunk Akane and you say no panic"  
She had a good point, but what else could they do? Ukyo shrugged and Shampoo murmured something to herself, shuddering.  
"What Doctor Tofu say to do"  
"Hm, that's the other thing. We've haven't heard from him or Hikaru yet"  
Shampoo's breaths picked up. "No, we dead, we dead"  
"Not yet, Shampoo, so get a grip on yourself"  
She settled down, but Ukyo could see the paleness in her face and skin. Entertaining, but it might be best to change the subject before Shampoo decided to leave.  
"So how's Mousse holding up"  
Shampoo looked over to where Mousse moved through the crowd delivering drinks and snacks. He finally stopped his whimpering but would glance frequently over his shoulders all too aware of the still lusting men that followed discreetly behind.  
"He better, but still being chased," she replied with a giggle.  
Ukyo giggled as well. "He sure did turn out good"  
"Is nice looking. Keeps complaining about feet hurting though"  
That brought another giggle from them.  
Ukyo glanced at her watch. "Oops, got 'a go pick up Kodachi's drink. Keep an eye on things here"  
"You bet"  
Ukyo went off and Shampoo continued serving. She chanced a look up and saw that Mousse was making his way back to the table to refill his tray. For a second she turned her attention away and then a high pitched squeal drew her back around. It was Mousse standing rigid in the crowd, his chin to his chest and visibly shaking. People around him stopped and stared but he remained oblivious to the sudden attention, making brief whimpers as he did.  
"Moussa?" called Shampoo, coming around the table.  
Mousse was whimpering steadily now. Shampoo placed a hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked up. Tears streamed down his face.  
"Moussa, what wrong"  
"…i…i… shampoo…i've been defiled"  
"Defiled? What you mean defiled"  
Mousse whimpered again before answering. "…i…i've been… grabbed"  
"Grabbed? Grabbed where"  
"…my butt… someone s-s-squeezed my butt"  
Shampoo's mouth dropped open in shock. She looked around at the crowd and then slowly started to smile. "We do to good of job on you," she said and hung her head hiding her snickers.  
"…this is not funny, shampoo…! i have been felt-up by some, some guy and all you can do is laugh"  
"Is quite funny"  
"…shampoo"  
Mousse began sobbing and Shampoo pulled him close while trying hard not to burst out laughing. She knew she would need help for this and then Nabiki appeared.  
Oh great, another disaster, she thought. Nabiki asked Shampoo what was wrong. Shampoo whispered her explanation in Nabiki's ear and she pulled back in surprise.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha… I mean, What? Who did it"  
"We not know (snicker) Moussa not say"  
"…i hear you two laughing!... this is not funny"  
Just then, Vicky came in. She spotted the gathered crowd, Nabiki and her maids at the center and immediately sensed more trouble was afoot. "And I just got rid of this headache too," she muttered, rubbing the side of her head.  
Shampoo stood holding Mousse closer to her, trying to hide her joy unsuccessfully. Meanwhile, Nabiki stood gazing around at the crowd with her best angry expression, ready to tear into the men around them. She did not have too as Vicky forced her way through them.  
"Okay, what is it this time?" she said.  
"One of your male leeches here grabbed my girl," answered Nabiki.  
Victoria was stunned. "Grabbed her by the arm"  
"Her butt"  
"And got big hand-full of booty too!" Shampoo cheerfully added. A firm kick from Nabiki silenced her.  
The fury rushed to Vicky's head, and she exceeded Nabiki's anger, spinning around to face the crowd. "Which one of you ANIMALS grabbed this girl"  
Audible gulps and looks of fear appeared on the male half of the crowd, and they started to casually drift off away from the potential danger and bodily harm. Chino made his way up and stood next to Mousse and Shampoo. He gazed down upon them oddly, and then placed a gently hand upon Mousse's shoulder.  
"Tell me who did this despicable act, Moussa," he said. "Point him out and I will trash him like never before. Just point him out to me"  
Shampoo eyed the hand on Mousse's shoulder, but all Mousse could do was whimper. "…i don't know… i didn't see who it was"  
"Oh you poor dear," said Vicky. She shook her head and then rounded on Nabiki. "You're to blame for all of this"  
"Me"  
"Yes, you! Dressing these girls up like this. I hope you're paying them well for allowing such a degrading exhibition"  
"She paying, alright," said Shampoo, "Nabiki dipping deep into pocket for our help"  
Another kick silenced her again.  
"I can't help if your guests are horny, Vicky," said Nabiki. "I thought such company would behave better than this"  
"Not when you tempt them, and this is definitely temptation, Missy"  
Before an argument could erupt, Mousse quietly called out to Nabiki. "…i, i need a place to be alone for a moment… nabiki…please"  
"Sure, dear," answered Vicky. "Nabiki, why don't you two take Moussa upstairs and let her calm down. I'll help with things down here until you return"  
Nabiki agreed and Shampoo shepherded the trembling Moussa along towards the stairs. Nabiki started to follow, but then Vicky's vice-like grip latched on to her arm.  
"And when you get back; You, Me, Den. Understood"  
Grimacing, Nabiki nodded and the grip disappeared. Ow, she muttered and rubbed her arm as she went after Shampoo and Mousse.

"Where is it?" snapped Ukyo when she reached the bar. Kodachi, pouring whiskey into several glasses on the bar, looked up and then smiled. She stopped pouring and reached down under the bar to produce a small shot glass. An oily opaque-green liquid filled the glass, covered by a piece of tin foil secured with a small rubber band. Ukyo picked it up, eyeing it with some dread and then frowned.  
"This little bit is going to sober up Akane?" she asked.  
"Totally," replied Kodachi.  
Ukyo narrowed a brow and went to open the top, but Kodachi quickly stopped her. "It will lose it's… (hoo, hoo, hoo) … fizz if you do that"  
"Fizz"  
"Yep. All you have to do is open her mouth, throw it in and it will do the rest"  
"Hm," grunted Ukyo. Her eyes cut back to Kodachi. "Will it kill her"  
"Unfortunately, no. But if you want me to"  
"Not a chance. Okay, I better get this up to her then. How I don't know, but we will"  
"Just remember three things"  
"What"  
"Drink-turn-puke"  
"In that order"  
"That fast"  
Painful, Ukyo thought, glad it wasn't she who had to drink this foul looking liquid. Quickly she made her way to the front room just in time to catch Nabiki, Shampoo and Mousse as they were about to go up the steps.  
"Nabiki," she called joining them. "I got the stuff Kodachi made for Akane. All we need now is… what's wrong with Mousse"  
Nabiki leaned over and whispered into Ukyo's ear. The brief burst of laughter startled the guests below.  
"Please, Ukyo. One disaster at a time, okay," said Nabiki, pulling her into the room.  
Mousse in the meantime pulled away from Shampoo and stood motionless with his back to them at the center of the room. Nabiki and Ukyo came up beside her and they watched him for a moment, wondering what was going through his mind.  
"Nabiki?" he suddenly called out.  
"Uh, yes, Mousse"  
Another moment of silence, and then in a flash Mousse spun around, rage written deep on his face.  
"I QUIT!" he shouted. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I QUIT, QUIT, QUIT, QUIT, QUIT"  
"Mousse, lower your voice before Maeda or his people hear you"  
"I don't care if Tokyo hears me! I-AM-THROUGH"  
The girls drew back from the raging man hopping about like some lunatic with his pants on fire. Ukyo chuckled, beaming brightly at Nabiki.  
"I'm so glad you brought me," she said.  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, ignoring her. "Mousse, you can't leave now. We need you"  
Mousse dropped into a menacing stance, hands bared ready to leap. "I-have-had-my-butt-SQUEEZED-by-a-DUDE!" he said, teeth clenched tight. "You don't need me! You need ED WOODS"  
"(Feh) Don't be silly, Mousse," said Shampoo, "Ed Wood dead"  
"IT DOSEN'T MATTER! I am not going back down there again"  
"You have too, Mousse," pleaded Nabiki. "Vicky will be expecting to see you again"  
"Then tell her I quit! Oh and I thought seeing that picture of Tatewaki naked was bad"  
Shampoo gazed up at the ceiling in thought. "Hm. Actually, that was interesting angle of Tatewaki Kuno's"  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted Mousse. He turned his gaze back at Nabiki and growled. "Gimme those key, Nabiki"  
Nabiki gulped and gently slipped behind Ukyo. "Mousse, I really need your help. We've gone this far"  
"And some guy went too far with his fingers! I want those keys"  
"Wow, that much booty?" said Ukyo.  
"Don't agitate him!" snapped Nabiki.  
"I would quit too if strange man grab Shampoo's butt," said Shampoo.  
"You're not helping either!" shouted Nabiki, "Stay out of this"  
Mousse began stalking around Ukyo and Nabiki naturally shifted the opposite way to avoid him. She grimaced as they circled around and she frantically looked around for help.  
"Don't just stand there, Ukyo! Help me"  
"Nah, nah, girlfriend. You got yourself into this one; I'm just here to watch the show"  
"Ah, you traitor! Shampoo"  
"(Humph!) Shampoo told to stay out of it"  
"I take it back"  
"No, too late"  
Mousse continued to circle around Ukyo with Nabiki maintaining her distance as she struggled to think up a way out of this mess. "Mousse," she pleaded, "Please, please I need you down there"  
"There's only one way I'll go back down there, Nabiki"  
"How"  
"Give me a cattle prod"  
"I don't have one of those"  
"Gimme the keys, Nabiki"  
He lunged trying to reach around Ukyo but Nabiki stepped away from his reach. "Ukyo! Are you actually just going to stand there"  
"Yep. This boy's pissed and I'm having so much fun watching you panic for a change (BWAHAHAHAH"  
No help there, Nabiki squealed shifting away from another attempt from Mousse. She backed away as he came stalking around Ukyo. "KEEEYYYYSSS!" he hissed at her.  
"Uh… uh, okay, Mousse. I'll make it worth your while to stay!" she said inching back.  
"KEEEYYYYYSSSS"  
"…uh, uh, I'll, I'll… oh… I'll not only forget the debt you owe me, but I'll even refund the entire amount back to you"  
Shampoo suddenly let out a cry and they turned to see her with face contorted, grimacing with pain as she clutched at her chest. The Amazon woman dropped to her knees and Mousse ran over to catch her.  
"Shampoo, Shampoo! What's wrong, dear"  
Shampoo sat huffing for a minute before answering. "…is nothing… just heart attack that all… did shampoo hear greedy nabiki right"  
Mousse looked back at Nabiki. "Every yen?" he asked.  
Nabiki felt like having a heart attack herself, but she forced it back and reluctantly nodded. Shampoo tensed again, the brief spasm of pain passing quickly, and then she reached up to Mousse.  
"Moussa… you not pass this opportunity, eh"  
He knew what she meant; Mousse hung his head and began to cry. It was a hard decision and he looked around stopping at Ukyo in search of guidance. She too had tears in her eyes but for an obviously different reason and he knew there was no help from that sector. No other choice, Mousse reflecting on his past insult briefly before answering.  
"I'm doing this for you and the Nekohatten, Shampoo!" he told her.  
"Is good cause"  
Relieved, Nabiki sighed wishing that luck would somehow change and go their way. One problem down, another one to tackle, she thought shifting back to the Akane debacle. Ukyo stood wide-eyed staring at her barely able to hold back her laughs.  
"Spare me, Ukyo," said Nabiki, smirking at her.  
"(Miff!) Okay"  
Nabiki paused to regain her thoughts. "Mousse, you and Shampoo head back downstairs. You stay with Ranko. At least with less of a crowd you won't have to worry about anymore groping"  
Mousse helped Shampoo up. "You could at least unlock these torture devices you have on me!" he said as they passed, "My feet are killing me"  
"With the refund (cough) you're getting, you can afford a billion foot massages; now get back downstairs before Vicky comes up here looking for us"  
They left and Nabiki said to Ukyo, "Akane"  
"(Mirph!) Just a second," she said, pressing the commlink on her ear.  
Ryoga  
Ukyo! I'm so glad you called  
Why, what's up  
It's Akane. I think she's dead  
Downstairs, Ranko stiffened at the news, eyes wide staring out into empty space. She turned, ignoring the calls from the guests she was serving and headed back out the doorway. Passing her tray to Mousse without pause, she stepped into the walk-in closet and closed the door.  
What do you mean my wife is dead? she said.  
Ranko? Akane… she's dead  
Describe 'dead  
Ryoga stared at Akane searching for words to explain her new condition. She stood in the middle of Maeda's office like some stone statue, body leaning to her left with her head tipped in the same direction. Both eyes were glassy, lids drooping low and her mouth hung open drool dribbling down her chin.  
She's just… standing there… I mean just… standing there  
Oh. She's not dead. She's just in phase one  
Phase One  
Yeah. Her body is trying to catch up with her so it shuts down momentarily  
So this is a good thing, right? asked Ukyo.  
No. When her body catches up with her, then she goes into phase two  
What's that? asked Ryoga.  
She starts singing  
Ukyo burst out laughing, doubling over. A smack on the head made her look up and Nabiki made a questioning gesture wanting to know what was going on.  
"(NEHEHHEHEH)… Akane is in phase one, going to phase two," she said.  
"No! Singing!" exclaimed Nabiki, drawing more laughs form Ukyo.  
Akane can't start singing! Ryoga said. You know what happened the last time she tried that  
…cleared out an entire karaoke bar. Even babies were high-stepping it out the door. finished Ranko.  
"I remember that night!" exclaimed Ukyo.  
But Nabiki found no humor in the situation at all. She paced fretfully around realizing that this whole affair might just be about done if her sister began singing like a dying hyena in the midday sun.  
"We've got to stop her. Oh no! We've got to stop her! If she starts singing all the guests will flee the area, and worse, Maeda and his cronies will come rushing upstairs and catch them in the act"  
Ukyo pulled herself up to her knees, huffing for air. She giggled and then stood back up. "Okay, things haven't got that bad yet, Nabiki. Just calm down," she said.  
"I'm about to be fish-food"  
"Not yet!" Ukyo activated the comlink again. Ryoga  
Yeah  
We have the stuff that might bring Akane around  
Great… wait not so great. How are you going to get it up here  
Ukyo smirked then a thought hit her. "Did I see a dumbwaiter in the kitchen?" she asked.  
"The dumbwaiter!" replied Nabiki, snapping her fingers.  
Ryoga, there should be a dumbwaiter somewhere in that room. Find it and stand by  
Okay  
Ukyo smiled. "See, that's all to it"  
"Gee, thanks Ukyo. Here I was thinking I'd have to do all of the planning by myself"  
"No, no, Miss Tendo. That was only part one"  
"It was"  
"Yep. All you have to do now is think up a way to distract that Jean-Claude-choke-a-name guy and that creep Tanyun who are still in the kitchen"  
Beetling her brows, Ukyo winked and headed out the door leaving Nabiki stunned.  
"Ooo, you bitch!" she snarled and hung her head. 


	5. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nabiki sadly returned to the party and immediately went in search of the one person she felt she could find solace in. In the dining room she found Tatewaki chatting casually with a few business associates and made her way up and placed a trembling arm around his. He could sense her trouble and allowed her to lean up against him.  
"It seems my alternate half is here," he told the others around him. "Hm, and a bit tired. You must excuse me"  
They walked off Tatewaki guiding Nabiki along waiting for her to speak.  
"Tatewaki," she whispered, resting her head on his arm, "I'm fish food"  
"I can tell there are troubles with our plan"  
"Major problems." She stopped and looked up at him. "What are you doing in here anyway"  
"Well, I was hungry"  
"So let Tsubasa or Konatsu bring you food. You know Maeda's just chomping at the bit to pull you into his den"  
"Now, now, my dear Nabiki," replied Tatewaki, gently patting her hand. "Konatsu and Tsubasa are exceeding in their blockade of our gracious host"  
He took a casual glance over his shoulder and saw way across into the other room Maeda fretting angrily at Konatsu, who appeared to be confused and scared, pushing a cart back and forth blocking Okura's attempts to get past.  
"Heh, heh, heh. I feel like a convoy in the Atlantic during the Second World War," he finished.  
"You better hope your screen doesn't develop holes in it," said Nabiki. She recalled her current dilemma and sadly rested her head back on Tatewaki's arm. He frowned.  
"Nabiki, this is not like you, although the change is quite appealing to me"  
"Tatewaki, Akane got herself drunk somehow, and now she's upstairs threatening to blow our entire plan wide open if we don't get Kodachi's sobering drink up to her"  
"Akane drunk? If I recall, Akane has no tolerance for alcohol"  
"Yes, and now I have to figure out a way to sneak that drink up via the dumbwaiter in the kitchen without Maeda's chef or Tanyun noticing"  
Tatewaki did not like the implications of that. "Hmm, maybe I should make plans to call a cab or something"  
"Don't you abandon me, Tatewaki Kuno"  
He laughed. "Fear not, Nabiki. I will not leave you in the clutches of Maeda. We can share the cab fare back to town"  
"Tatewaki"  
"Just kidding. Don't worry, I feel that you family curse is about to strike at any moment now. That should provide you with ample opportunity to get Akane her medicine"  
"It's not medicine, and there is no Tendo Curse on our family"  
"Let's call it ill-wanted coincidences then"  
Nabiki moaned pressing her face into his chest. Tatewaki smiled enjoying this side of Nabiki Tendo. It was always a treat to see her helpless and in need, he rocked her gently and then just up ahead spotted Victoria making her way through the crowd towards them with a determined gaze in her eyes.  
"Uh, Nabiki. I would not worry about Akane's problem now, but the problem you are about to have with your current supervisor"  
Nabiki's head shot up and she let out a moan as Vicky approached. "Oh no, she's got that steel grip look on her face! Tatewaki, protect me"  
He did not need to when a loud crash came from the kitchen. Akari burst out holding the door open gazing fearfully around while behind her everyone saw Kasumi and Jean-Claude in an old-fashioned brawl. Kasumi landed a sharp uppercut that sent the Frenchman sprawling back to the floor out of view behind the center preparation tables. She swiftly whipped off her kitchen mitts and leaped executing a vicious back-elbow drop down on Jean-Claude; who let out a throttled cry. Tanyun, laughing hard went over to break them up only to find himself tangled up in the flailing arms and fist and he too dropped out of sight.  
"Uh, Round Two!" announced Akari, and she went back inside.  
Vicky let out a growl, pulling at her hair and rushed off to the kitchen. There was no need to find Ukyo, giggling happily along as she passed. Nabiki shook her head and looked up at Tatewaki.  
"Uh, 'coincidence'?" he asked. Nabiki could not believe this and hurried off to face her impending doom.  
Tatewaki stood watching with the rest of the crowd as the battle cries increased, and then began clapping his hands. "And I was wondering when the entertainment was going to begin," he said.  
The rest of the guests, too stunned to question it, just agreed and started clapping right along with him.

"And I told you not to fight with Kasumi!" shouted Vicky as she throttled Jean-Claude. The brawl's combatants were neatly separated, Nabiki and Akari holding back a struggling Kasumi while Vicky disciplined her errant chef across from them. Ukyo, sensing this was their chance casually made her way over to the dumbwaiter and activated her comlink.  
Ryoga. she whispered low.  
Yeah, I can barely hear you, Ukyo  
Did you find the dumbwaiter yet  
No. What's a dumbwaiter supposed to look like anyway  
She tensed; stopping a second wishing the Eternal Lost Boy would find some bearings just for a moment. Reaching the door, Ukyo paused and observed the battle going on.  
"He put extra flour in my Tempura batter! He's tried to dump vinegar onto my Gyoza!" raged Kasumi, "He keeps turning up the heat under my soups! He's even sprinkled Nutmeg on my Sashimi platters"  
"Gross!" exclaimed Nabiki, "What part of France are you from? Italy"  
Vicky pushed Jean-Claude further back. "Are you hard of hearing?" she said.  
"But Miss Saffron! I cannot stand by and watch this debauchery of food preparations with a cleen conscious! You must allow me to coorect this woman's mistakes—GORRRARWK"  
Ukyo giggled. She's throttling him again  
Who? Who's getting throttled  
Never mind. Carefully, Ukyo pulled the nauseous drink out from her front pocket and hid it behind her. With her free hand, she reached back and slid the door up just enough for it to fit past and then re-shut it.  
Ryoga, I'm about to send the drink up  
I still don't know what I'm looking for, Ukyo  
Listen for the dumbwaiter and follow the sound, okay  
Listen. Okay I'm listening  
A few steps to her left and Ukyo made sure nobody was watching then hit the up button with her elbow, starting the dumbwaiter. In the office, Ryoga head a faint hum and desperately looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. It was no good, his sense of direction or lack thereof preventing him from locating the door.  
"Oh great, this must be the reason why I never get picked to go work the Visitors Information booth at the airport"  
The sound began to taper off and he felt he had failed them all when a green light over next to one of the cabinets began flashing.  
"Thank you, Thomas Edison!" he said and rushed over. The brown panel door slid up and Ryoga took the glass out. Ukyo! I've got it  
Don't open it yet. I'll tell you when. Later, I've got to go back to my entertainment  
Akane suddenly let out a short hum startling Ryoga. You better hurry, Ukyo. Akane's starting to hum  
"Deyeah," grumbled Ukyo, returning to the conflict at hand.  
"That is it, Jean-Claude!" shouted Vicky, "You are getting an escort… no make that two escorts with orders to pound you if you even make a move towards those stoves! Tanyun, get up off the floor"  
Tanyun pulled himself up visibly shaken, clothes bedraggled. "I'm going to go get a few of the boys," he said and staggered out the kitchen door.  
Ukyo came up catching Nabiki's eye. With a slight arch of a brow she signaled that the deliver was complete. Relief flowed through her and she turned Kasumi around. "Big sister, please stop fighting with Mister Jean-Claude-whatever"  
"…Pierre du'Riviale Chateaugion—GAACK"  
"Yeah, right. Please, Kasumi? Vicky promises you will have no more interference from him"  
Kasumi glared at the rival chef and then at Nabiki. Her pleading eyes brought the steam away from her ears and she settled back into her normal calm self. Picking up her cooking mitts, Kasumi said, "I better get back to 'MY' cooking," and returned to her duties. Jean-Claude snarled at her but kept his distance.  
Nabiki sighed. "So, shall we go back to the party?" she asked Vicky.  
"I'll wait for Tanyun," answered Vicky. "You, the little timid one. Go get me a tall glass of water"  
Akari, muttering Vicky's demeaning description of her to herself, did as she was tasked.  
"Tylenol?" guessed Ukyo, receiving a narrow stare from Vicky. "Ah, yes. We better go, Nabiki. Duties call"  
Grabbing Nabiki by the arm before she could protest, Ukyo pulled her along out the door…

"What's the rush?" said Nabiki as she stumbled along behind Ukyo. Ukyo did not answer leading her out to the front where Ranko and Mousse were. She chanced a quick look a round and then reached up to the comlink.  
Ryoga  
Yeah  
Okay, you've got to get Akane to a restroom somewhere  
A restroom? How am I going to find a restroom up here  
Do you want too blow this for us all  
Ryoga smirked knowing he should not be arguing with Ukyo at a time like this. Okay, but I don't know if I can find one on my own before Akane starts singing  
Try, Ryoga, please try  
Ukyo looked at Nabiki. "Akane's starting to hum"  
"Damn! Did I hear you say Ryoga has to take her to a restroom"  
"No time to explain." Ukyo called Ryoga again. Ryoga, have you attempted to find a restroom yet  
I just got her up under my arm! This woman is not light, you know  
With a grunt, Ryoga carried Akane over to the office doors. He gently opened them and peered out checking to see if the coast was clear. It was and he stepped out.  
Okay, I'm in the hallway, which way now  
"This boy," growled Ukyo, "How the hell did he become a police officer"  
"I better go up there and help him," said Nabiki. She started to head for the stairs, but Ranko quickly tugged on her sleeve and pointed back out into the main room. There not far away stood Maeda eyeing the foursome with a suspicious gaze. Nabiki smiled and waved cheerfully at him.  
"None of us can go anywhere now," she said through grit teeth.  
Ranko gave Mousse a gentle nudge and whispered for him to stand still. She stepped behind him and activated her comlink. Ryoga, the only time you ever have a good sense of direction is when you have to go  
So  
So pretend you have to go now  
Well, actually, I kind 'a do have to go  
Then go  
Ryoga realized that Ranko was right and turned instinctively to his left carrying his laden partner along down the hall until he reached a door at the far end. He opened the door and smiled.  
Found it! he said, dragging Akane inside.  
Ukyo tapped Nabiki, giving her a wink.  
So what now? asked Ryoga.  
Kodachi said this was going to be quick, so be ready to act  
Ranko frowned. "Why?" she said, but Ukyo did not stop to explain.  
Ryoga dragged Akane over to the benjo. Another low hum came form her and she began rocking from side to side as if following the beat of some unheard song.  
We got to hurry! She's in happy mode! said Ryoga.  
Now then, when she opens her mouth, take off the seal on the glass, hold her head and dump the contents down her throat  
And then  
Close her mouth, and when her eyes bulge, turn her around and watch the flow  
Ranko started and her mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean like puke?" she said.  
"Puke?" echoed Nabiki with surprise.  
"Kodachi said it should be quick"  
"No!" said Ranko. Ryoga, Ryoga don't do it  
"Why not?" asked Ukyo.  
But Ranko was too late with her warning. As Akane drew in a deep breath ready to let out in song and merriment, Ryoga took her by the chin with one hand and with a flick, the foil seal came off the glass. He dumped its contents down Akane's throat and then closed her mouth. Not even a second later, Akane's eyes went wide as saucers and he spun her around pointing down towards the benjo.  
FOG HORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!  
All eyes went skywards as the long droning sound carried along through the walls of Maeda's estate. Okura himself gazed up in surprise and shock wondering what this nauseating sound could be. He looked at Nabiki and her companions and started heading towards them.  
"That's… why he shouldn't do it," explained Ranko.  
"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh!" Mousse called out, "Bad guy inbound"  
Nabiki did not respond smiling innocently as Okura stalked menacingly over towards her. He stopped fixing a vicious gaze upon her and she winched in empathic pain. He placed his fist on his hips and waited for some sort of an explanation.  
"Um… s-strong draft you have here… boss?" she said.  
"What is that noise," he asked.  
"What noise"  
HORRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN!  
Nabiki dipped her head slightly and then grinned. "Oh, that noise!" she finished.  
"What is causing that, Nabiki?" Okura asked again, just at the end of his patience.  
Can I do it again, Nabiki thought to herself. She cleared her throat and leaned close towards Okura. "I didn't want to embarrass anybody, boss, but uh… one of the guests got a tad bit… sick"  
"Sick"  
"…okay, more like drunk sick"  
"Drunk sick"  
Nabiki inched back before Maeda's outburst, wincing sharply expecting some sort of blow. He stood glaring at her then looked up the steps.  
"I better go see if they are okay," he said.  
"Uh, no, boss!" exclaimed Nabiki, blocking his way. "Uhm, somebody's already up there with her"  
"Her"  
"Yeah…. Yes… uh, surprising isn't it"  
Okura stared at her in disbelief. "No, no not really. I still should go up and see if she is alright"  
"Ah, no, no, no, boss. We barely got back down here and it was kind 'a getting messy then. You don't want to see that now, do you"  
Maeda paused and then shook his head frowning in disgust at the image in his mind.  
"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her and we'll clean up the mess. No one will be the wiser"  
HORRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!  
"…okay, maybe just a tad bit knowledgeable"  
Okura looked up the steps again and then gave Nabiki a curt nod. "Go tell your bartender to start watering down the drinks. I do not want anymore 'drunk sick' people happening to upset my guests. Is that clear"  
"Oh, I am so on that!" said Ukyo, cracking her knuckles expectantly.  
Maeda glared at Nabiki and she timidly grinned back. He cut the stairs one last look and then turned putting on his best smile and addressed his guests. "Sorry about that, my friends! Somebody had just a little too much spirits. Please, please go back and enjoy yourselves, nothing to see here, nothing to see"  
He ushered the guests back into the main room, giving Nabiki one last angry glance over his shoulder before rejoining the party. Nabiki's smile slowly drifted away as her fear passed. Another bullet barely dodged, she asked Ukyo how Akane was doing.  
Ryoga how's Akane  
There was silence at first then Ryoga answered the call. Maaan! No wonder she weighs so much! She hasn't digested anything since she was born  
Cut the jokes, Ryoga. How is Akane  
I'm not joking! You don't see this mess I'm seeing. Where did she keep it all? I mean she was so thin in school, she should have been a balloon  
Ryoga! Akane  
Ryoga stared down at Akane's kneeling form huffing and heaving over the putrid mess she just delivered moments ago. He found a towel, wet it and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, handing it to her. Her trembling hands wiped her mouth and face clean, Akane looked up with a low moan.  
"Hey," he said, "You gonna live"  
Akane's vision was blurred and she blinked, trying to make out the shadowy form hovering over her. She squeezed her eye tight and they finally focused. "Ryoga?" she said in a very weak voice.  
I think it worked. She knows who I am  
Is she okay  
"Akane, are you alright"  
Akane nodded.  
"You feel better"  
"I feel… light"  
She's okay  
Both Ranko and Nabiki let out sighs of relief at the news. "Tell Ryoga to get her back down to that safe, crack it and get that stuff so we can get out of here," said Nabiki.  
"What about Doctor Tofu?" said Ukyo, "We haven't heard from him yet"  
"Hopefully he'll be up by then. Just get her going"  
Ukyo relayed the instructions and Nabiki paused to deliberate their situation. Having the hard copies did at least give them a fighting chance, but not being able to eliminate all of the electronic documents could still give Okura some leverage over her. Doctor Tofu, what's happened to you guys, she wondered.  
"Mousse, you better get back to serving the guests. Ukyo"  
"Kodachi. Got it"  
Ranko started to follow Mousse but Nabiki called her.  
"And where do you think you're going"  
"Uh, back to serving"  
Nabiki smirked and shook her head. "No, young lady. You've got a date with a mess"  
"What"  
"Maeda might go up and check"  
"So you want me to go up there and clean that stuff up"  
"A-huh"  
"Why me"  
Nabiki smiled, taking the serving tray from Ranko. "Because she's your wife," she told her.  
Ranko started to protest but then knew it would be futile. She muttered a few curses at both Nabiki and for this whole affair, stomping away to find a mop and bucket.

Ryoga helped Akane along out the restroom and back along the hallway. She could barely walk still groggy from the effects of the liquor and exhaustion trying to clear her head.  
"Are you serious, Ryoga? All that came from me?" she said.  
"Yep," answered Ryoga, "Don't worry though, you've still left some cement inside your body"  
"Oh really… Ryoga, come here"  
Ryoga leaned towards her and Akane reached up, flicking the tip of his nose.  
"Ow, hey"  
"Cement," muttered Akane. She looked around. "Where are we going"  
"I thought back to the office, but now I'm not so sure"  
Akane shook her head. Not the time to be getting lost, she thought. In the dim glow from below, she barely made out an open door just up ahead.  
"You left the door open, didn't you, Ryoga"  
She pointed and Ryoga grimaced. "Damn. Good thing nobody came up here and found that, eh"  
They traded looks and Akane rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she told him.  
He carried Akane inside and set her down in one of the chairs. Akane allowed her body to relax wishing this awful dizziness in her head would go away. She drew in a few deep breaths and tried to sit up. Nope, no good, every nerve in her protested the attempt.  
"Ryoga," she called out weakly.  
"Yeah, what's up"  
"I'm going to be sick again"  
"No!" Ryoga rushed over and started patting Akane's hand. "Please, Akane; that will be the end of this mission right quick"  
"…then I need some air"  
He nodded, telling her to hold on and ran to the windows. A quick peek down below found the grounds clear and Ryoga opened them up, carrying Akane over. The cool air helped and Akane's nausea abated. She sighed and slumped down on the edge of the sill.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"No thanks yet. So can we get on to this safe"  
"Do you really think I'm going to be able to open a safe right now"  
"Well… it's getting late Akane, and we're behind schedule"  
"Don't you rush me, Ryoga! Ooo, you sound like Ranma"  
Ryoga stepped back to avoid any blows. For a few minutes more, Akane rested then she pulled herself up and turned around. 'Earpiece," she said, beckoning to Ryoga. He handed it to her and she put it on.  
Anybody… its Akane  
In the main room, Ukyo paused, startled to hear Akane's voice. She quickly resumed her business and slipped away off to one of the corners near the bar out of view of Maeda and his cronies. Akane? she whispered.  
Bless you, Ukyo… how are we doing  
We're waiting for you and Doctor Tofu to do your jobs so we can get out of here  
…no need to be so grumpy  
No need to be grumpy! shouted another high pitched voice. Akane grimaced, fighting the pain and loud ring in her ear.  
Ranko  
Yes! And we should have been done by now, I wouldn't be up here cleaning up your mess, and everyone would be safe back home  
Ranko, shut up! snapped Ukyo. The net went silent and Ukyo continued. Akane, Doc T is not up yet  
What? Then what am I doing here  
Don't panic, I'm sure he and Hikaru will be up shortly. Now how long will it take for you to crack that safe  
I don't know. I haven't looked at it yet  
So what are you waiting for? shouted Ranko.  
Ranko will you shut up and just clean! Ukyo paused to recompose her thoughts. Akane, time is of the essence. With or without Doc T we need to get into that safe  
I know. Give me a few more minutes and I'll get on it  
Okay. Ranko, hurry it up and get back downstairs. Mousse is under siege again  
I'm mopping as fast as I can, Ukyo  
"Grief" she muttered. Call us when you're in, Akane  
Right  
Ukyo pondered the delay. More time meant more chances of getting caught. At least they were closer now to success. "Better go inform Nabiki," she said. Her eyes found Kodachi still having a blast mixing her drinks with reckless abandon. Remembering Maeda's request, a smile appeared.  
"But first, I must take care of more important business…"

With her guards in place, Vicky left the kitchen and went in search of Okura; Tanyun accompanying her. They looked around but oddly enough she could not find him anywhere. It was not like him to disappear and leave such important people; Vicky strolled off and found Sachi standing at the threshold of the doorway between the front and main rooms while Chino played policeman ushering the lustful men away from that nervous girl Moussa.  
"Sachi, where's Okura?" she asked.  
"Out in the dojo taking a smoke, and he's not real happy right now, Vicky"  
Vicky did not like the sound of that. She heard some commotion coming from the direction of the bar and looked to see Ukyo berating her odd bartender, pointing and landing slaps to the head as the two maids hosting the main room looked on.  
"After all that's happened so far, I don't blame him," she said. "We better go find him before he blows up"  
Leaving Chino to watch things, the three went down the hall to Maeda's dojo. The lights were out, Vicky slid the door open and found Okura standing with his back to them out on the porch smoking a cigarette, staring up into the night sky.  
"Okura?" she called. He did not answer and Vicky sensed his tension. She shot Tanyun and Sachi a worried look and led them across the dojo floor.  
"Okura… I know you're upset and I'm sorry about all of the happenings that have been going on tonight"  
Okura took another drag from his cigarette and then let out a brief chuckle. "And why are you sorry, Vicky?" he asked.  
"It is my household, technically, and I'm responsible for everything that happens in it"  
He laughed, crushed out his cigarette and turned to face her. "No, no, my dear. You are quite innocent tonight," he said, placing firm hands on her shoulders. "It is Nabiki Tendo who is at fault here"  
"You want us to go get her, boss?" said Sachi, excitement in his eyes. "We can rough her up right here and make her pay big time"  
"Double big time," added Tanyun with a grin.  
"No, we are not going to rough up anyone… yet," replied Okura.  
He began to pace, thinking over tonight and how his plans have disrupted so far by Nabiki and her associates. "This is all her doing. A way to irritate me… frustrate is a better description"  
"Hmm, I don't know. Jean-Claude is making himself quite a pain for me in the kitchen," said Vicky.  
"The kitchen? No, Vicky, I'm talking about out in the main room. Tatewaki Kuno to be precise"  
"I'm not following you"  
"Those two maids of hers. They have radars in their bonnets, both locked on to me. I try approaching Kuno, there's a tray in the way. Get by that, I'm nearly run over by a cart"  
"Well just slap'em, boss. They'll both stay out of your way for sure then," suggested Sachi.  
Vicky glared at him taking a defiant stance. "Do you always have to resort to violence to solve problems?" she said.  
Sachi shrugged. "Direct action seems to work best, Vicky"  
She let out a huff, stomping a foot at him with disgust.  
"No, no, Sachi. Assaulting one of these girls would only upset my guests. Something I'm sure Nabiki is quite aware of"  
"So you think Nabiki is up to something, boss?" asked Tanyun.  
"Oh yes, this girl is up too something. But it will not matter once I get Tatewaki Kuno alone. I am confident that once I do that, he will cooperate fully with my 'suggestions"  
"And then we get her?" asked Sachi.  
"Yes… then we take care of Nabiki Tendo"  
The threatening tone did not sit well with Vicky. Deep inside she felt a twinge of concern for Nabiki, somehow regretting to have placed her in this situation. The woman is rebellious, but that did not warrant the threats to her well-being or any form of harm at all.  
"Okura, Nabiki did do as you instructed her," she said.  
"Yes she did, and quite well. Unfortunately, she is also indirectly interfering with me too"  
"If you're worried about those two maids, boss, then now's your chance," Tanyun told him.  
"What"  
"They were at the bar watching that hot chick Ukyo give her weird bartender a good piece of her mind, plus a few wallops upside the head"  
"Their trays were empty also, boss," added Sachi. "I'd bet they're still their right now waiting for a reload"  
"How long ago was this"  
"Oh… two, three minutes or so since we've been in here"  
Okura's face brightened at the news. Here could be a chance to get in and get Tatewaki. The gods must be smiling down upon him.  
"Tanyun, go get two of your men from outside and bring them here"  
"Aw, boss. I've already pulled two guys in to watch the kitchen. I'm short outside"  
"It will be brief, now go get them"  
Tanyun went to get his men. Maeda smiled cutting his eyes over to Vicky, sensing her questioning stare. "Opportunity, my dear," he said. "Once Tanyun returns, we are going to find Tatewaki Kuno and I will get him into my den alone"  
"What about those radar guided maids you're so worried about"  
"You five will screen me. I want a clear path to Kuno, clear"  
They both nodded and then Tanyun returned, two of his security men in tow. A devious grin appeared on Okura's face and he laughed evilly at the thought of thwarting Nabiki's plans.  
He straightened his jacket and then said, "Let's go."

Meanwhile at the bar, Ukyo had finished admonishing Kodachi leaving her pouting like a small child after being punished by her parents. Once out of sight, she paused briefly to fix herself back up and finished serving the guests waiting for drinks. Finally caught up, Konatsu and Tsubasa placed their trays on the bar and stopped to take a break.  
"Wow, I never thought hosting could be so busy," said Tsubasa.  
"We work in restaurant. This should be nothing," replied Konatsu.  
"Yeah, but we don't work in high heels, especially the six inch variety. My feet are killing me"  
"Starting to sound like Mousse"  
Konatsu tapped his tray signaling Kodachi to come over. "I see Ukyo finally caught up to your warped interpretation of 'flow'," he said.  
"Ooo, such a mean person that woman," answered Kodachi, "How can you two stand to work with her"  
"Simple, we follow instructions and she pays us well"  
"Not so sure about that 'pay' part, partner," said Tsubasa.  
"Knock it off"  
Kodachi giggled, drawing Konatsu's displeasure. "Laugh it up. You don't see us getting bounced around like a beach ball"  
"She did not bounce me around. I only allowed her too feel important"  
"A-huh, so I need to get her back over here then, right"  
That shocked Kodachi. "What? Why, I'm doing what she told me"  
Tsubasa smirked. "We watched you fix those last drinks too, Kodachi. A teaspoon of water is not what Ukyo meant by watering down"  
"But it's such a crime to dilute such a fantastic collection of spirits. Look, see—." Kodachi knelt rummaging through the bottles of alcohol below. Tsubasa and Konatsu exchanged unsure looks and then she stood up holding a bottle in her hands. The contents were clear, and embossed on the neck was a small lightening bolt.  
"You see this? Pure Tennessee Valley Whiskey. Difficult even for the Kuno Clan to procure"  
"Your point is?" asked Konatsu.  
"I cannot deny this fantastic collection from these deprived people. It is my duty to introduce them to all of these fine spirits"  
Tsubasa's head hit the bar covering it with his arms as Konatsu frowned at Kodachi.  
"You are not supposed to be doing that, Kodachi!" he scolded her.  
She inched back and started pouting again. "Well anyway," she finally said, placing the bottle back under the counter, "when we leave I'm taking that with me"  
"Kodachi"  
"What? I've stopped mixing my concoctions"  
Tsubasa looked up. "Oh, really? So what about these guys over here?" he said pointing down the bar.  
Right next to him stood a middle aged gentleman standing straight up holding out a short glass in his right hand, staring at the back wall. Not a muscle moved; no sign of life in him at all. In contrast next to him towered a hulking sumo of a man wavering slowly to and fro his eyes narrow slits making incoherent occasional blubbers as if in conversation. Four more men sat at the far end all huddled together staring down at one solitary glass of Kodachi's special mix fizzing on the bar. The most interesting of Kodachi's victims though was a thin man much like Gosunkugi in stature and build, who would walk face first into the wall. His glasses askew, the delirious man would bounce back, gurgle a few times then repeat his action with nary a pause.  
"Them?" Kodachi tittered deviously, motioning to Konatsu and Tsubasa to follow. "Now these four… these are men who dared to challenge my stature as a bartender and did not care about the consequences"  
Konatsu stared at them with mouth open in disbelief. "This is not 'Enter the Dragon', Kodachi!" he finally said. "These guys might have spouses here or, or homes to go too"  
"It'll teach'em to not to mess with me then, won't it? HOH-hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo"  
"What about the rubber ball?" asked Tsubasa.  
"Oh him? Another successful experiment"  
"Experiment"  
She nodded. "You do know I have remote control over all of these fine people"  
"No." answered Konatsu.  
Kodachi giggled. "Allow me to demonstrate"  
Marking the time of her victim's movement, Kodachi waited until he was just backing up and reached out flicking him on the side of his ear. The man wobbled in place like a weeble toy, turning around until he faced out towards the crowd.  
"I'll make him walk around the bar, hit the wall and come back," she told them.  
A sharp flick and slap of a hand too the back of the head sent the man toddling forwards. When he reached the end of the bar, much to Tsubasa and Konatsu's surprise, he pivoted on one foot, audibly gurgling, and then toddled past en route for the other end. They both started sharply as he repeated his turn and smacked face first into the wall.  
"You are not supposed to be doing stuff like that!" said Konatsu.  
Kodachi gazed innocently up at the ceiling. "The opportunity was there so I took it. I really must thank Nabiki for allowing me such chances (hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo"  
"When Ukyo finds out about this you're"  
"Gug, gug, gug, gug, gug"  
"—sorry, excuse me… When she finds out what you have done she gonna—." Konatsu did a double-take staring at the unfortunate man passing by for a second. "You are not supposed to be doing things like that"  
"Can I help it if I'm a curious type of person, hmm"  
Tsubasa suddenly tugged rapidly on Konatsu's skirt. "Did you see that?" he said excitement in his eyes. "That guy went back to his corner"  
"Just like a little boomerang. You doubted my word?" said Kodachi.  
"You are not making things any better here, Tsubasa"  
Tsubasa pointed up at the sumo. "And him"  
"A work in progress," answered Kodachi.  
"…and him"  
This time Kodachi's eyes narrowed, her lips pressed tight together walking over to him. "Now he is a challenge"  
She knocked on the counter-top. "Sir"  
As if waking from sleep, the gentleman's eyes blinked and he cleared his throat. "Mmm-ah, yes, yes my good madam. Another round if you would, please. And if you can, find a stiffer brand of scotch if available, hmm, thank you"  
Kodachi sneered at him. "A Brit," she explained. "You could pour a gallon of Vodka into him and he'd still spit in my eye. But I'm not through him yet. I'll break him, you'll see"  
"No we won't see because you're not going do anymore of this stuff like Ukyo said!" Konatsu told her.  
"But I've got my strongest mix fermenting in the blender under the counter"  
"Good, bring it out!" said the Englishman, wavering a bit, "I need something to clear up my sinuses"  
Kodachi gawked at him and then went for her mix, but Konatsu grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"We're not here for this, Kodachi," he reminded her.  
"It's personal now—Hoohoooo, you'll regret those words—I must protect my honor! Let me go"  
Tsubasa stepped away from the bickering duo and turned away hoping this would blow over quickly. He scanned the crowd, flinching as a loud bump echoed behind him, and smiled nervously at the guests. Through a seam over across the room Tsubasa spotted Maeda also looking around the room obviously searching for one person in particular. Not good, Tsubasa retreated back to the bar.  
"Konatsu, Konatsu!" he said, tugging on the hem of his skirt.  
"Will you stop that," snapped Konatsu turning around. Tsubasa pointed out across the room and Konatsu's brows rose up.  
"Whoops, looks like we're on again. Drinks"  
He looked back and realized in the distraction that Kodachi had not refilled their tray.  
"Kodachi! Where are our drinks"  
"You never gave me your orders, so I never made any"  
Disaster, Tsubasa and Konatsu trading anxious looks. By then Vicky joined Maeda and then Tanyun, Sachi and the two extra men appeared behind them.  
"Where's Tatewaki?" asked Konatsu, desperately searching for him. Tsubasa tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the far front of the room. There stood Tatewaki in casual conversation with some people with his back away from Maeda.  
Worse still, they stood mere steps away from the dreaded door to Maeda's den.  
"What is he think about?" said Konatsu.  
Maeda's gaze finally fell upon Tatewaki, Tsubasa could see, and a triumphant grin appeared on his face. "Uh-oh, bad guys got lock-on," he said. Maeda made a gesture and the two security men started to casually walk ahead of him. "…and it's a bum-rush. He must be on to us!" finished Tsubasa.  
"Nabiki is going to kill us!" said Konatsu.  
"If Ukyo doesn't first. Think of something, Konatsu"  
It had to be fast, Maeda now making his way carefully across the room towards Tatewaki. No drinks, no cart either, they had nothing that could help cover their intentions, and even so the extra screen would surely thwart their attempts. Konatsu glanced back at the bar and then an idea hit him. He eyed Kodachi's victims and smiled.  
"Tsubasa, you think you can copy Kodachi's little control thing"  
"Well I—." He grinned. "Sure. I think I can"  
"Then we're going to fire torpedoes"  
"You think it will work? People might get in the way"  
"Look at those faces. They look like they're ready to explode. People will get out of the way"  
Tsubasa laughed and pulled one of the four men from the corner of the bar as Konatsu held out an arm guestimating the angle of attack.  
"Ready?" asked Konatsu.  
"No, don't get rid of my toys!" complained Kodachi.  
"Quit your whining," replied Tsubasa. "Ready"  
"Fire"  
Tsubasa imitated Kodachi's pop-n-slap blow sending the inebriated drone staggering off into the crowd. For Maeda, it looked like smooth sailing, not a sign of those two troubling maids and with Tatewaki neatly cornered, he was sure of success.  
That was until his guests parted to allow someone apparently on the binge to stumble into his lead man. They fell back towards him and Maeda cringed once he got a clear look at the man's face. Desperately, he motioned his man to carry this fool away before he let loose and ruined the floor.  
"Hit!" reported Konatsu. "Make it a double"  
Tsubasa readied two more and then Kodachi called him. "Put a little bit more kick into your wrist action. You'll get a straighter run that way," she told him.  
He paused briefly and then gave her a thumb up.  
Maeda, shaken slightly by the interruption, urged his group on and then two more drunks hit, colliding with the second man and Tanyun. Both let out desperate cries and hurriedly carried them off. Sachi, bringing up the rear, laughed at the sight only to be abruptly silenced as he too received an unwanted dance partner. As he carried him off, Vicky gave Okura a lost look and shrugged not know how to explain what was happening. Maeda ignored it, not when he was so close to success. He moved on, but then Vicky heard a gurgling sound just too her right and turned to find the human boomerang toddling for her. They collided and Vicky grimaced, turning his head to one side.  
"No, no, not the dress," she pleaded, guiding him away.  
"Yes! Screens down!" said Konatsu.  
Tsubasa grabbed the Brit and got ready.  
"But I'm not done with him yet," moaned Kodachi.  
"No choice. Ready"  
"Fire"  
Maeda picked up his pace determined to reach Tatewaki. Suddenly, a man stumbled towards him and it looked like they would run into each other when he stopped just short and smiled at Okura.  
"I say, ol'boy. Sorry 'bout that. Can't seem to find my way to your loo," said the Englishman. Okura frowned and pointed back towards the front room. He thanked him and staggered away.  
"Dud!" said Konatsu. "Stick with the local stuff"  
Franticly, Tsubasa searched for another drone to use. "I'm out, Konatsu, I'm o—." He looked up at the one last person standing at the bar and smiled. "Sumo?" he said.  
"Nuke'em!" replied Konatsu.  
Tsubasa grunted and pushed their last drone into position, stepping back eyeing the towering man. "This might take a hop-pop-and kick," he said.  
"Hurry it up, Tsubasa! Maeda's almost there"  
Stepping back, Tsubasa drew in a breath and leaped, slapping the back of the sumo's head and then kicked him forward. The sumo lumbered off through the crowd and they watched in anticipation.  
"This is going to be close," said Konatsu.  
There stood Tatewaki Kuno, Maeda's eyes lit bright with the impending victory he so craved. Grinning, Okura called out to him and Tatewaki turned around. Excellent, thought Maeda noticing the surprise on his face, he is in shock and vulnerable. I have him now.  
"Tatewaki, finally I can"  
The hulking shadow looming abruptly to his right stopped Okura dead in his tracks. "Huh?" was the only thing he could say then let out a gasp as Kodachi's last inebriated drone tumbled into him. The sumo's bleary eyes looked down at him and he opened his mouth, blubbering some mishmash that made Maeda cringe.  
Grunting under the strain of supporting his guest, Maeda cast Tatewaki a forlorn glance. "I'll… I'll be… right back… in a moment… Tatewaki"  
"Oh, please. Take your time. I'm sure you do not want our esteemed friend there to hurt himself"  
Maeda shook his head and grunted again hefting the sumo up against him and went staggering away.  
"Yes! Are we good or what!" Konatsu cheerfully said.  
"Who said we can't stop the bad guy," added Tsubasa.  
The pair exchanged high-fives and returned to the bar. "I'm impressed," said Kodachi, "All my toys are gone, but I'm still impressed"  
"Well for once Kodachi one of your deviant hobbies has finally made itself useful," replied Konatsu.  
"Just make sure you tell that to Ukyo when you see her again"  
"Okay, gloating's over, Kodachi," Tsubasa cut in; "We need reloads so we can get back out there and watch Tatewaki"  
"Is he still over by that door?" asked Konatsu.  
"Nah. He had the sense enough to move once Maeda was gone. I don't think we'll see him anywhere around there again"  
"At least not voluntarily," said Kodachi.  
Konatsu smirked and rapped his tray reminding her she needed to refill them. "And as for you, don't be wiping out anymore people, and cut back on the spirits. Got it"  
She huffed, turning her nose up at them while she worked. "And what am I supposed to do for fun, hmm"  
Tsubasa grabbed his tray full of drinks. "Try talking for a change. Who knows, you might find someone you like. Ciao"  
"Humph… talking. Such a boring thing to do"  
Konatsu grabbed his tray. "Just behave, okay"  
Kodachi began pouting again and Konatsu rolled his eyes and went back to serving. "Well… I guess I could try," she said to herself.  
Through the crowd appeared Kodachi's weeble-drone victim gurgling incoherently as he stumbled to a stop up against the bar. She smiled, eyeing him a moment and shrugged.  
"Oh well, who's going to know… come here my little boomerang." 


End file.
